Le requiem de la renarde
by Coatlicue
Summary: Lorsque Murasaki Kaede s'en était remise à Naru et à son équipe pour sauver son ryokan, personne ne se doutait encore que tout dans cette affaire n'était que de grostesques illusions destinées à cacher un mal plus profond... -COMPLETE-
1. Chapitre I

**Titre :** Le requiem de la renarde  
**Blabla inutile de l'auteure : **Et voilà ma première fic sur Ghost Hunt est postée ! Cela faisait un petit moment que l'envie d'écrire sur ce fandom me titillait ! Voici chose faite ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu pour l'écrire ! Et ne soyez pas trop durs au niveau de la grammaire : je n'ai malheureusement pas de bêta-lecteur et malgré mes différentes relectures, je suis sûre que certaines fautes sont restées. N'hésitez pas à m'avertir afin que je les corrige !  
**Note : **un « ryokan » est une auberge traditionnelle japonaise.  
Un « kiseru » est une longue pipe japonaise ayant des extrémités en métal (Si vous connaissez xxxHOLiC, vous devriez voir de quoi je parle; Yuuko étant une fervente fumeuse XD )  
Une « okiya » est une maison de geisha.

**CHAPITRE I**

_Comment s'étaient-ils fourré dans un pareil bourbier ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant se dégrader en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi tout avait dégénéré aussi rapidement sans que l'on puisse y remédier !?  
__Impuissantes, Ayako et Masako regardaient leur amie secouée de violents spasmes qui n'espaçaient guère que de quelques secondes. Cela faisait deux heures à présent que Mai hurlait sans discontinuer, les pupilles dilatées par quelque horreur invisible à leurs yeux. Deux heures que Lin, Naru, Bô-san et John s'efforçaient de la ramener sur terre et deux heures qu'ils échouaient lamentablement._

_Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là… ?_

**xXx**

Quelques jours plus tôt…

« Waouh ! Quel ryokan impressionnant ! C'est vrai qu'il y a un énorme onsen derrière ?! Dîtes c'est vrai ?!  
- Cesse de t'extasier, Mai, grogna Naru avec toute l'amabilité qu'il avait en réserve après des heures harassantes de voiture et des kilomètres interminables de bouchons. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser…contrairement à ce que certains semblent penser d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard critique à un certain moine affublé d'une chemise à fleurs, d'un long short de bain fluo, de tongs multicolores et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil dont les verres étaient d'un diamètre impressionnant.

« Il ne manque plus que le tuba pour l'exploration sous-marine, ricana Ayako.  
- Ma tenue est tout de même beaucoup mieux adapté que la tienne. Qui aurait idée de porter de la fourrure partout en plein mois d'août ! »

La miko renifla dédaigneusement.

« C'est la dernière mode à Paris ; c'est un Dior - qui a coûté assez cher d'ailleurs- mais elle est en vraie fourrure de renard ! Il paraît que ce sont des chasseurs de la région de…»

Fashion Victime. C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Mai, médusée, alors que la miko se lançait dans une diatribe interminable qui louait toutes les qualités de son affreux manteau roux. La jeune fille ne semblait d'ailleurs pas la seule à partager cet avis si l'on en croyait John qui lui trouvait une grande ressemblance avec certaines américaines… Mais bon passons, Ayako restait Ayako, n'est-ce pas ?  
Pendant ce temps, Lin et Naru était déjà arrivé au perron de l'auberge sans se préoccuper de ces autres imbéciles –qui a dit collègues ?- qui se croyaient en classe verte. Se hâtant de les rejoindre, Mai se put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à l'enseigne du ryokan : le « _Shimizu _». C'était un joli nom pour une auberge traditionnelle qui abritait un onsen. La porte d'entrée coulissa lentement et une servante vêtue d'un élégant yukata turquoise s'inclina courtoisement pour saluer les invités.

« Murasaki-sama vous attend dans son bureau. Si vous vouliez avoir la bonté de me suivre… »

Naru hocha sobrement la tête et tous se mirent à suivre la jeune femme dans le dédale de couloirs et de pièces. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte coulissante, la servante se retourna et s'inclina de nouveau.

« Voici le bureau de Murasaki-sama. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois retourner travailler… Elle vous recevra dans quelques secondes. »

Une nouvelle courbette et le joli yukata bleu disparût aussitôt au détour d'un couloir. Quelle politesse protocolaire ! Mai en était stupéfaite. Au même instant, la voix rauque d'une femme retentit.

« Allez-y, entrez ! N'attendez pas, voyons ! »

Lin fit coulisser la porte et la jeune assistante retint un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant leur interlocutrice…et quelle interlocutrice !

Devant eux était lascivement allongée une superbe femme trentenaire vêtue d'un somptueux kimono pourpre aux broderies dorées. La propriétaire du ryokan passa la main dans sa cascade de cheveux acajou et esquissa un léger sourire (Mai se retint de rire lorsqu'elle vit Ayako donner un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Takigawa dont le regard s'était brutalement perdu dans les profondeurs du décolleté de leur future employeuse). Le tableau aurait pu s'avérer absolument magnifique…si on ôtait l'affreux kiseru en bambou qui s'évertuait à enfumer la pièce de vapeurs de tabac. Mai comprenait mieux pourquoi la voix de cette femme était si rauque : elle fumait comme un pompier ! Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux à cause de la fumée âcre.

« Merci de vous être déplacés, fit-elle apparemment soulagée. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis la propriétaire de cet établissement : Murasaki Kaede. J'espère que vous arriverez à sortir mon auberge de cette situation infernale.  
- Commencez d'abord pour nous expliquer précisément les faits, répondit Naru. Madoka m'a dit que cette affaire pourrait nous intéresser. »

Madoka connaissait Murasaki depuis plusieurs années déjà et cette dernière lui avait confié les difficultés que connaissait son ryokan. Madoka s'en était donc immédiatement remis à Naru pour élucider cette affaire (elle devait sûrement s'imaginer que des « vacances » dans un si beau ryokan le décoincerait un tant soit peu mais Mai ne se faisait guère d'illusions quant à l'influence du milieu sur son patron taciturne.) Les yeux bleus, presque violets, de Murasaki se voilèrent légèrement.

« J'ai hérité de cette demeure voilà quelques années de cela et, récemment, j'ai décidé de rénover cette bâtisse en ruines. Les intérêts financiers étaient non négligeables avec une telle superficie et cette source d'eau chaude. C'est ainsi que naquît le « _Shimizu_ ». Vers la fin avril, les travaux étaient presque terminés et les réservations allaient bon train ; tout allait pour le mieux. Mais la situation commença à se dégrader le jour de l'inauguration du ryokan et de l'arrivée des premiers clients. »

Murasaki s'interrompit pour inspirer une goulée de fumée.

« Alors que mes employés et moi-même accueillions les invités, le son d'un koto se fit subitement entendre. Je dois avouer que la musique était vraiment magnifique. J'ai envoyé une servante fouiller la maison entière afin de trouver ce musicien et le remercier - voir l'engager s'il le désirait – mais bien sûr, nous ne trouvâmes rien. Au début, nous ne nous sommes pas trop préoccupés de cet incident qui se révélait être plutôt agréable, mais quelques jours plus tard, les clients vinrent se plaindre que le lieu était hanté. Plusieurs affirmèrent avoir aperçu des monstres dans les bains, les couloirs, leurs chambres. La nuit, le son du koto ne cessait de les tirer de leur sommeil. Un autre répétait sans cesse avoir vu son compagnon de chambrée disparaître devant ses yeux comme par enchantement pendant quelques minutes. Une autre fois, un feu se déclencha dans le jardin alors qu'il pleuvait à torrents. Puis nos hôtes affirmèrent être victimes de farces grossières. On crut d'abord à un gamin insolent. Mais force fut de constater qu'aucun enfant n'était à l'origine de ces plaisanteries grotesques… Alors les rumeurs se répandirent comme des traînées de poudre : le « _Shimizu_ » est hanté, quiconque loge au « _Shimizu_ » subit une malédiction séculaire et je ne sais quelle ânerie encore ! La fréquentation de mon ryokan est en chute libre tandis que les incidents se multiplient de plus en plus ! C'est pourquoi… »

Murasaki se redressa et s'inclina le plus bas possible devant le groupe.

« C'est pourquoi je vous supplie de me venir en aide. »

**xXx**

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Combien il y a de pièces dans ce ryokan ?! Naru n'aura jamais assez de caméras pour tout surveiller ! »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisaient trois bonnes heures que Mai et lui installaient le matériel de Naru sans qu'ils en voyaient la fin. Ayako et Bô-san se promenaient dans l'auberge, soit disant pour glaner des informations et repérer le terrain tandis que Lin et Naru se terraient dans la base aménagée dans une des chambres de l'auberge. Mai bougonnait encore et le jeune australien s'empressa de la calmer.

« Rassure-toi nous avons presque terminé. Il ne reste plus que deux ou trois pièces.  
- J'espère bien ! »

Puis, ayant enfin branché les derniers câbles, la jeune fille se releva en s'étirant longuement pour détendre ses muscles tout endoloris.

« Hunn…au moins on va pouvoir se reposer dans l'onsen après, fit-elle joyeusement, sa mauvaise humeur subitement envolée à la simple pensée des sources d'eau chaude. On n'avait pas ce luxe dans les précédentes enquêtes.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ça…on ne trouve pas ce genre de choses en Australie, répondit John, légèrement mal à l'aise, alors qu'il soulevait les deux dernières caisses contenant le reste des machines à installer.  
- J'imagine ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Et c'est une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir _enfin_ fini d'installer tout le « bardas » de Naru, que Mai eut enfin l'immense plaisir de pouvoir s'immerger dans l'eau chaude de l'onsen, non sans laisser échapper un énorme soupir de contentement. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien sur les crampes de ses avant-bras ! Évidemment, Ayako était déjà là. La jeune fille lança un regard envieux lorsqu'elle vit les atouts que la nature avait généreusement offert à la miko. Ce qui n'échappa à cette dernière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mai, fit-elle avec un sourire tout miel. Ça va bien pousser un jour… »

Le sentiment de jalousie s'estompa aussitôt au profit de la rage pure et Mai regretta l'espace d'un instant l'absence de Masako, laquelle aurait sûrement lancé une réplique bien cinglante avec son flegme habituel.  
Mai grogna puis laissa doucement bercer par l'eau, laissant une agréable torpeur l'envahir. Le paradis, s'il existait, il devrait ressembler à ça… ! Mai se massa les tempes : la tête lui tournait légèrement à cause des vapeurs. Bientôt le flot de paroles discontinu de sa compagne de bain se fit plus lointain. Beaucoup plus lointain… Sa tête dodelina un peu. Ne discernant même plus la voix d'Ayako, Mai s'affaissa un peu plus dans l'eau laissant inexorablement une lourde torpeur l'envahir. Ses paupières se fermèrent tout doucement. Elle lâcha un dernier soupir.

Et tout devint noir.

**xXx**

_Quelle était donc cette douce musique qui résonnait dans les ténèbres ? Mai rouvrit lentement les yeux. Encore un rêve ? Partout où son regard se posait il n'y avait que de pâles lumières fantomatiques sur un fond noir d'encre, tels des feux follets solitaires au milieu de la nuit. Le son lyrique du koto lui parvint encore à l'oreille et sa mélancolie pénétra au plus profond du cœur de Mai. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : cette mélodie cristalline était tellement triste. Comment une personne pouvait-elle jouer de cette manière ? Assurément elle ne devait pas être humaine, songea-t-elle alors que les larmes menaçaient à tout moment de couler sur ses joues..  
__Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et le décor changea. D'abord très flous, les contours du paysage devinrent par la suite plus nets et plus précis, révélant à Mai une énorme bâtisse du style de l'ère d'Edo.  
Le koto résonna à nouveau. Une autre mélodie cette fois. Un air plus joyeux mais aussi un peu plus académique. Il manquait ce quelque chose qui avait donné cette sensation de surnaturel à la première mélodie dans les ténèbres… _

_Le son provenait de l'extérieur. Mai avança et sortit dans le jardin. Sur la terrasse était assise une femme d'une grande beauté, un koto posé devant elle. Alors que les doigts longs et fins jouaient avec les cordes de l'instrument, Mai remarqua les vêtements que portaient la musicienne : des vêtements de geisha. Ainsi donc se trouvait-elle dans une okiya ? Au côté de la jeune musicienne se trouvait également un très bel homme –quoique plus âgé que la geisha- vêtu d'un kimono vert d'eau qui avait du coûter incroyablement cher au vu de la qualité du tissu . Il devait sûrement s'agir du danna de la geisha. Cette dernière acheva son morceau et l'homme applaudit aussitôt mais Mai se rendit compte que cela ne venait pas directement du cœur : un franc pli venait barrer son front tellement ses sourcils étaient froncés. La geisha le remarqua également._

_« Danna-sama, y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous contrarie ? Votre visage n'exprime que tourment. »_

_Le danna eut un sourire légèrement grimaçant et lui assura que tout allait très bien._

_« En êtes-vous sûr, s'enquit la jeune femme, septique. Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine, vous savez. Désirez-vous écouter un autre morceau pour vous détendre ?J'ai appris une nouvelle mélodie récemment et…  
__- Kurenaï-san, la coupa-t-il. Vous aimez vraiment la musique, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le visage de l'intéressée s'illumina._

_« Évidemment ! Je ne puis envisager une vie sans koto ! Il représente quasiment tout pour moi.  
__- Tout ?  
__- Bien sûr ! »_

_Ce fut la chose à ne pas dire. Sans prêter attention à l'expression blessée de son danna, Kurenaï refit glisser ses doigts sur les fines cordes de l'instrument. Après un moment de silence, l'homme se leva, vint d'agenouiller derrière la geisha et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Surprise, elle sursauta et arracha un son horrible à la harpe._

_« Danna-sama, s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement. Imaginez un seul instant que l'une des cordes se soient brisées… ! »_

_L'homme, meurtri, renifla dédaigneusement et répliqua d'un ton acide._

_« Dois-je en conclure que la présence de votre koto vous importe plus que la mienne ? La perte d'une des cordes vous causerait-elle plus de chagrin que ma mort elle-même ?  
__- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, danna-sama, s'offusqua-t-elle.  
__- Pire : vous les insinuez. »_

_L'homme se leva une nouvelle fois._

_« Mes sentiments à votre égard sont purs et sincères, Kurenaï-san. Mais votre attitude me blesse au plus profond de mon cœur et je ne puis continuer à vous voir dans ces conditions si vous persistez nourrir plus d'égards envers votre instrument qu'envers moi.  
__- Attendez danna-sama ! »_

_Mais il était déjà en route vers la sortie._

_« Au revoir Kurenaï-san. »_

_La porte claqua. Le danna était parti. Kurenaï resta un long moment silencieuse puis, instinctivement, se tourna vers son koto et enchaîna un nouveau morceau. Sauf que cette fois, les larmes coulaient sur son visage aux traits délicats, creusant de longs sillons sur le maquillage couleur craie. Mai contempla la scène, atterrée._

_« Peu de gens ont de véritables passions et pourtant en avoir ne signifie pas forcément connaître le bonheur. »_

_Ce fut au tour de Mai de sursauter. Cette voix si familière…_

_« Naru ! »_

_Ce dernier esquissa un doux sourire. Ah quelle différence entre le Naru des rêves et le Naru de la réalité ! C'en devenait frustrant ! Soudain, le regard de Naru se posa sur les buissons verdoyants du jardin et leva le bras pour désigner quelque chose aux pieds des arbustes._

_« Regarde Mai. »_

_Une renarde était en train de mettre bas._

**xXx**

« Mai… ! MAI ! »

Le susnommée grogna et essaya d'entrouvrir ses paupières qui semblaient peser du plomb. Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Et humide pour couronner le tout. Le visage d'Ayako lui apparût soudain, franchement inquiet. Voyant que l'assistante -qui a dit boniche ?- de Naru commencer à se réveiller, la miko eut un gros soupir mi-soulagé, mi-agacé.

« Franchement Mai…quand on ne supporte pas la chaleur, on évite d'aller dans un bain bouillant ! C'est du bon sens quand même… »

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Mai eut un petit sourire gêné. Elle était sur le point de s'excuser lorsqu'elle vit Ayako se raidir subitement, le regard fixé sur un point derrière Mai. Une telle expression chez la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon et Mai sentit son pouls s'accélérer subitement.

« Ayako ?  
- Mai…retourne-toi…tout doucement… »

Sentant son cœur faire des bonds, Mai obéit en déglutissant difficilement et, lentement, se retourna.

Il y avait quelque chose sous la cascade.

A y regarder de plus prés, cela ressemblait vaguement à une sorte tortue anthropomorphe au teint verdâtre et aux cheveux en filasses de même couleur avec un bec crochu et acéré. Son œil jaunâtre –qui était absolument tout sauf humain- se posa sur Ayako et Mai. Il leva une de ces patte palmée et leur fit signe en guise de salut en poussant un gros croassement rauque.

Il y eut un long blanc, durant lequel les deux camps se toisèrent…et puis s'en suivirent deux terribles hurlements qui retentirent dans tout l'auberge…

**xXx**

« Un kappa ! Il y avait un kappa dans l'onsen ! »

Takigawa passa une main dans ses cheveux, se sentant soudain très fatigué.

« Mai, Ayako, reprit-il en articulant le plus possible, histoire de mieux faire passer le message. Savez-vous quel est le pourcentage de chances de trouver un kappa dans un onsen ouvert depuis à peine quelques mois dans une zone essentiellement urbanisée et contrôlée par l'homme ? »

Silence.

« Quasiment au-dessous de ZERO ! »

Ayako, les cheveux encore mouillés, fit la moue.

« Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais ce que j'ai vu sous la cascade. Mai en est également témoin. Il y avait bien un kappa !  
- Ayakooo…  
- Et tu sais, Bô-san, renchérit Mai, ce n'est pas la première apparition de ce genre dans le ryokan d'après Murasaki-sama…  
- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais…c'est quoi un « kappa » ? »

L'ex-moine lança un regard en biais à John qui avait silencieusement écouté la conversation depuis que Mai et Ayako avaient débarqué dans la base en hurlant au monstre.

« C'est un yôkai. »

Le jeune Brown, de nature pacifique, s'abstint de répliquer que cela ne l'avançait guère mais Mai remarqua son regard perplexe et continua l'explication.

« C'est une divinité mineure des eaux que l'on les trouve généralement dans les rivières. On les représente souvent dans le folklore japonais comme des tortues bipèdes plutôt malfaisante qui s'amusent à piller de la nourriture –du concombre notamment. Ça adore le concombre les kappa ; va-t-en savoir pourquoi…- ou noyer les enfants et les manger après.  
- Ah.  
- Ils ont aussi un renfoncement dans le crâne, poursuivit Ayako en désignant sa propre tête. Ils mettent de l'eau dedans pour pouvoir survivre hors du milieu aquatique. J'ai entendu dire que le premier réflexe lorsque l'on croise un kappa est de le saluer : il s'incline pour répondre et déverse ainsi toute son eau par la même occasion. D'après les croyances, ça l'affaiblit.  
- Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait alors ? »

Silence.

Mai lança un regard à Ayako laquelle grimaça.

« Les kappa sont également très réputés pour être des yôkai très pervers avec les femmes...,commença Ayako.  
- …et ce sont des créatures censées être imaginaires quand même ! acheva Mai.

- Et pourtant on ne devrait plus s'étonner de ce genre de chose après ce que l'on a vécu dans le manoir de l'ancien premier ministre. » fit remarquer le moine.

Un long frisson glacé traversa l'échine de Mai au simple souvenir de cette monstrueuse apparition. Il y eût un long silence pesant. Puis Takigawa, conscient d'avoir légèrement plomber l'ambiance, esquissa un sourire un peu crispé :

« Au fait, quand est-ce que la grande Hara-sama daignera-t-elle venir sur ces lieux ? »

Mai sortit de ses pensées glauques et s'empressa de répondre :

« Demain matin si tout va bien.  
- On s'en serait bien passé…marmonna la miko. Sinon on fait quoi pour le kappa ?  
- Pour la dernière et ultime fois, il ne peut PAS y avoir de kappa dans cet établissement !  
- Mais on n'est pas folle tout de même !»

Alors que le moine, l'assistante et la miko se mirent à polémiquer férocement sur le yôkai en question, John sourit à la vue de ce spectacle et sortit de la base à la recherche de Naru. C'était la moindre des choses que d'avertir le grand ponte de la chasse aux fantômes de ce petit incident. Tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement dans un des couloirs extérieurs, un bruissement se fit entendre. Un peu refroidi par cette histoire de « kappa » et de « yôkai » comme les autres disaient si bien, John se figea et observa nerveusement les alentours. Ses iris bleues voyagèrent rapidement d'un bout à l'autre du jardinet et soudain une ombre rousse émergea d'un buisson tout proche. Rassuré, le jeune prêtre soupira. Un renard. Ce n'était qu'un simple renard. Mais la bestiole hérissa le poil et feula violemment. Ses yeux mordorés jaugèrent longuement l'australien dont l'assurance repartit aussi vite qu'elle était revenue. Depuis quand les canidés avaient-ils un regard si expressif ? Si humain ? La bête cracha et montra des crocs une dernière fois avant de fuir à toute vitesse à la recherche d'un nouvel abri.

John resta immobile un petit moment puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Je dois voir le mal partout… »

**xXx**

« Pour finir, Bô-san ne nous a toujours pas cru, fit Mai d'une petite voix plaintive.  
- Et Naru, n'en parlons même pas ! » s'offusqua Ayako.

La miko n'avait guère apprécié lorsque Naru, après avoir été informé par John de l'histoire du kappa, leur avait annoncé son opinion sur la chose avec un somptueux « N'importe quoi. » en expliquant son point de vue en usant des mêmes arguments que Bô-san mais avec la petite intonation qui fait mal en bonus. A noter que Bô-san avait été aux anges lorsque le chasseur de fantôme avait annoncé son verdict (ce qui fit croître dangereusement la mauvaise humeur d'Ayako). Les deux membres féminins du groupe avaient décidé de battre en retraite dans leur chambre loin de ces imbéciles d'hommes qui ne les croyaient pas ou, dans le cas de John, ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation. (A la base, pour lui, « Kappa » était une marque de sport célèbre avant d'être un monstre aquatique japonais.)

« Dis Ayako…si ça se trouve c'était peut-être un mirage ?  
- Dans un onsen ? Jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille.  
- Mais Naru et Bô-san ont l'air tellement sûrs d'eux…  
- Mai. Tu l'as bien vu comme moi ? Tu l'as bien vu lever son bras vers nous et pousser un son bizarre. »

La jeune fille acquiesça

« Tu crois que deux personnes peuvent avoir exactement le même mirage en même temps et qui plus est dans un onsen ? C'est parfaitement illogique. Et un mirage ne fait pas de bruit.  
- Et si on en croise un autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

La miko eut un grand sourire carnassier et annonça son plan d'une voix grinçante.

« C'est tout simple, Mai. On hurle à la mort comme la dernière fois, sauf que là, on ne bougera pas d'un pouce. Ces imbéciles seront bien obligés de rappliquer vite fait et devront admettre qu'ils avaient tort !  
- Je vois… » répondit-elle d'un air un peu mitigé. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas trop convaincue de l'efficacité du plan d'Ayako. Et si le yokai les attaquait avant que les autres arrivent, hein ?

« Ah ! Voilà notre chambre! », s'exclama Ayako, ravie.

Elle fit coulisser la porte et Mai lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

« C'est CA notre chambre ? Mais c'est super grand !  
- A qui le dis-tu…Même mes parents ne pourraient pas se payer ça.  
- …  
- …  
- C'est à cause de ce genre de chose que les riches m'énervent tant. »

Ayako éclata de rire. Mai allait s'affaler sur son futon tandis que sa compagne de chambre fouillait les armoires.

« Ooooh. Ils fournissent même des yukata ! Regarde celui-l.. »

Ayako s'interrompit brusquement et Mai se redressa comme un ressort de son matelas..

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le koto. Le son du koto retentissait dans la chambre !  
Le sang de Mai se glaça instantanément. Cette façon de jouer…c'était celle de son rêve !  
Mais au lieu de la douce sonate onirique qu'elle avait perçue tantôt, c'était ici un long requiem diabolique qui résonnait dans sa tête…  
Le son se fit de plus en plus strident, vrillant les tympans des deux femmes.

« Non ! »

Mai plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en serrant les dents et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible.

**xXx**

_Tiens ? Le son du koto a disparu. Mai rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et faillit tomber à la renverse en constatant qu'elle était de nouveau dans l'okiya. Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir dans une situation pareille ?! Elle ne manquerait pas de se faire charrier par la suite…_

_« DANNA-SAMA ! »_

_Mai fit un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à une Kurenaï au visage déformé par la fureur. Intriguée, la jeune fille se mit à suivre la geisha courroucée. Qu'avait donc fait le danna pour s'attirer de la sorte les foudres de Kurenaï ? L'homme en question était assis en train de lire tranquillement sur la terrasse qui surplombait la jardin, la même que dans le précédent rêve. Curieux, il releva la tête de son livre._

_« Un probl-… »_

_Il s'interrompit, voyant Kurenaï se rapprocher à grandes enjambées. _

_« LE KOTO ! »_

_L'homme la fixa avec une lueur d'incompréhension non feinte dans le regard._

_« Pardon ?  
__- Le koto ?! Où avait-vous mis mon koto ! Je sais que c'es vous qui l'avez ! Rendez-le moi !  
__- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! »_

_La geisha eût un rire amer. _

_« Allons, ne feignez pas l'ignorance. J'avais déposé mon koto dans le grand salon et à mon retour il n'y était plus ! J'ai fouillé toute la demeure sans pour autant le trouver.  
- Et vous me soupçonnez de l'avoir dérober, c'est bien cela ? Tout bonnement grotesque. Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille.  
__- Vraiment ? N'était-ce pas vous qui étiez si jaloux de l'intérêt que je portais à mon instrument ? »_

_Sur le coup, le danna ne sut pas quoi répliquer et tenta une approche plus posée afin de calmer la geisha en furie._

_« Écoutez Kurenaï…je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour vous faire subir une chose pareille. Je sais à quel point vous aimez votre koto et je me suis résolu à faire avec. Je ne désire que votre bonheur…  
-Menteur! »_

_Complètement hors d'elle, Kurenaï se mit à hurler, les traits empreints d'une rage sans précédent. Elle était complètement méconnaissable_

_« C'est vous l'avez ! Je le sais! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Un hypocrite ! Rendez-le m-… »_

_La geisha ne termina pas sa phrase. La gifle était partie toute seule. Choquée, Kurenaï posa sa main sur sa joue rougie et regarda fixement son danna, hébétée. _

_« Vous êtes complètement folle.» lâcha-t-il d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-effrayé._

_Il se releva, son livre à la main, et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortie._

_« Vous pouvez définitivement vous trouver un nouveau danna. »_

_La porte claqua et Kurenaï se retrouva seule, le teint livide de rage. Mai cligna des yeux, un peu paumée. Tout s'est passé un peu trop vite à son goût. On avait volé le koto de Kurenaï? Était-ce cet instrument là qui se faisait entendre dans le ryokan ? Mais quel rapport entre cet okiya et leur enquête ? Les pensées de Mai furent soudain interrompues par une scène incongrue : une petite bestiole rousse avait montré le bout de son nez sur la terrasse. Serait-ce les bébés renards qu'elle avait entr'aperçut la dernière fois dans les buissons avec Naru? Kurenaï remarqua également l'intrusion de la petite boule de poil et, visiblement la présence du renardeau lui déplaisait fortement._

_« Encore une de ces sales bêtes ! »_

_Et à ce moment-là, sous le regard choqué de Mai, la geisha avisa la fourche qui se trouvait posée contre le mur. Le renardeau n'était pas effarouché, bien au contraire, et ne se méfia pas de cette belle humaine. Mai cria et voulut secourir l'animal en stoppant la geisha mais elle ne put que traverser le corps de Kurenaï. Fort heureusement, la maman renarde jaillit subitement des fourrés avant que la geisha n'empala son petit et Mai soupira de soulagement. La renarde fixa Kurenaï un long moment en grognant hargneusement tandis que le renardeau détalait à toute vitesse. D'un geste violent, la geisha jeta la fourche sur le sol en poussant un cri de rage.  
Kurenaï était vraiment en colère._

**xXx**

Alertés par le son assourdissant du koto et les cris stridents d'Ayako et de Mai, Naru et Lin accoururent aussitôt dans leur chambre. Cependant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, toute trace d'émission sonore semblait avoir disparu : seuls les gémissements douloureux d'Ayako et les ronflements de Mai parvinrent à leurs oreilles…. Une minute ! Des ronflements ?! Naru leva un sourcil, atterré. Mai ne s'était quand même pas endormie avec un boucan pareil ? Tandis que Lin allait s'occuper d'Ayako, qui était prostrée sur le sol, tremblante, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles, Naru s'approcha de son assistante et constata, avec consternation, que oui, elle était effectivement bel et bien en train de dormir…

« Naru. On les ramène à la base ? demanda Lin soutenant une Ayako chancelante. Il semblerait que le son soit assez puissant pour toucher l'oreille interne. »

L'intéressé acquiesça et, au grand amusement de Lin et d'Ayako, se chargea lui-même de transporter Mai jusqu'à la base.  
Personne n'oserait imaginer le tête de Masako lorsqu'elle apprendrait ça demain matin...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Vous avez bien aimé ce début d'intrigue ? Vous vous dîtes que cette chose devant vos yeux est une horreur sans nom ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à laisser votre avis !  
A la prochaine !  
_Coatlicue_


	2. Chapitre II

**Titre : **Le requiem de la renarde  
**Blabla inutile de l'auteur : **Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolée pour l'attente : j'ai eu énormément de travail à cause de l'évaluation des TPE sans compter que mon bac français blanc approche et j'ai passé plus de temps à rédiger des fiches de lecture qu'à me concentrer sur mes fics. Encore désolée !

_**La minute culture de Coatlicue -petite musique débile- :  
**Le nue_, aussi appelé « chimère japonaise », est un yôkai du folklore nippon. C'est une grosse bébête qui a un corps de raton laveur , des pattes de tigre, une tête de singe et une queue de serpent. Elle est porteuse de maladie et de malchance et l'on dit qu'elle peut se transformer en nuage noir et voler.Il y a une histoire qui raconte qu'un _nue_ s'est installé sur le toit du Palais Impérial il y a fort longtemps. L'empereur tomba alors malade et ce fut seulement lorsqu'un guerrier de la famille Minamoto le tua que l'empereur guérit.

_Et un gros merci à __mei77540__nanami74, Kitsune-chan,WitchSpirit et kuroneko11 pour vos gentilles reviews. Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Mai afficha un sourire purement commercial, quoiqu'un peu crispé. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de prendre en charge les plaintes des servantes et des clients. Surtout celle des clients. Ces gens beaucoup trop suffisants à son goûts qui étaient riches comme Crésus et qui croyaient que tout leur était permis. Mai devait se retenir de ne pas les frapper tant leur manque de politesse et de respect était insupportable…le pire était sûrement ce gros monsieur directeur d'entreprise avec des énormes chevalières ornant chacun de ses gros doigts boudinés qui avait l'air de penser que le monde autour de lui n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'un pauvre chewing-gum écrasé. Mai avait broyé son crayon tant elle avait serré les poings pour s'empêcher de le frapper.

« Au suivant ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître Ayako dans l'embrasure, une grande auréole noirâtre dansant autour d'elle. L'assistante déglutit difficilement.

« Ayako ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » demanda Mai, peu rassurée. Serait-elle possédée ?! Ce miasme noir n'était vraiment pas normal…

La miko avança vers la chaise à grandes enjambées, s'assit brutalement et claqua les paumes de ses mains sur le bureau si violemment qu'elle fit sursauter Mai.

« Je viens porter plainte évidemment ! fit-elle férocement, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.  
- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
- MON MANTEAU DIOR ! IL A DISPARU ! »

Mai dut s'accrocher à son bureau pour ne pas tomber

« Ahaha…et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec l'enquête ? »

Nouvelle onde de choc.

« Je ne crois pas , j'en suis sûre ! »

Ayako pouvait parfois faire vraiment peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Tu n'as pas demandé à Bô-san ? Il l'a sûrement caché quelque part pour te taquiner : ça lui ressemble bien ce genre de bêtises. »

La miko secoua la tête.

« Je suis allée voir Lin et lui ai demandé de me fournir la vidéo de la pièce où se trouvait le placard avec les manteaux. Personne ne l'a ouvert ! Il s'est volatilisé !  
- Dis-moi Ayako… »

Elle ne devrait pas poser la question. C'était mal. Elle le savait.

« Il coûtait combien ce manteau ? »

Silence

« Tellement cher que tu ne pourrais même pas te l'imaginer. »

Une pause.

« Mon père me l'avait offert. Il était en vrai fourrure.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai…en poil de renard, c'est bien ça ? »

Mai se figea brusquement. Eh ? Renard ?

**xXx**

« Hara-san devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, déclara Naru en reposant son téléphone portable. Mai, pourrais-tu aller l'accueillir en bas ? »

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Après tout, c'était de Naru que l'on parlait là. Cependant Mai accepta de bon cœur. Malgré tout, elle devait avouer qu'elle était assez contente de revoir Masako (même si ce sentiment ne semblait pas vraiment réciproque). Mai descendit rapidement les escaliers et alla directement à l'extérieur de l'énorme bâtisse. La voiture amenant Masako n'était pas encore pas là. Mai soupira et son regard se posa sur une des statues de tanuki qui ornait l'entrée du parking privé de l'auberge. L'artiste qui les avait sculptés était doué : la statue semblait presque réelle. Pour un peu, Mai ne s'étonnerait pas de la voir s'animer. Curieuse, elle voulut s'approcher pour mieux l'examiner.  
Alors qu'elle s'avançait, l'œil de pierre du yôkai convergea brusquement sur elle, lui lançant un regard plus que chargé en moqueries. Mai s'immobilisa un moment, complètement pétrifiée, avant de faire un énorme bond en arrière en hurlant. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment pas bougé, n'est-ce pas ?! Son imagination débordante lui jouait des tours…cette affaire lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs ! Il n'y avait que cela comme explication ! La jeune fille secoua la tête. Non, non, non ! Il est absolument impossible que cette vulgaire statue ait réellement bougé !  
Suspicieuse, elle voulut tout de même se rapprocher afin de réexaminer les faits.  
Enfin, c'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire si une grosse berline ne s'était pas soudainement plantée entre la jeune fille et la statue.

« Mai ! Que fais-tu donc par terre ? »

Mai, à moitié accroupie sur le sol, releva la tête pour observer son interlocutrice dont la tête dépassait de la fenêtre de la voiture avec cet air condescendant et hautain qui lui allait si bien.

« Aaaah Masako… » fit-elle avec un grand sourire gêné. Mai se releva aussitôt et épousseta hâtivement ses vêtements poussiéreux tandis que le chauffeur de la berline s'occupait d'ouvrir la portière afin de laisser descendre son occupante avant de partir se garer. La médium posa son regard perçant sur le ryokan.

« C'est donc ça l'affaire que Madoka a confié à Naru. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si luxueux…»

Mai ne répondit pas, trop occupée à fixer suspicieusement la statue qui faisait _exprès_ de ne plus bouger.

**xXx**

A peine Masako posa un pied à l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtiment que son teint, déjà pâle à la base, vira au blanc spectral. La jeune fille se figea et tourna brusquement la tête vers Mai, complètement paniquée.

« C'est hors de question que je fasse un pas de plus ! fit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.  
- Comment ça ?! »

La médium ne répondit pas mais son corps, agité de soubresauts, parlait de lui-même. Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant s'agripper au bras de Mai.

« Il y a quelque chose ici…de vraiment très malfaisant. »

Mai déglutit difficilement et essaya de ressaisir.

« Mais il n'y a eu aucune mort depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement, Masako. Juste des sortes de farces…  
- La mort n'est pas le summum du mal. Il existe des choses plus viles que de « simplement » tuer. »

Seigneur, où voulait en venir Masako en lui disant un truc pareil ? Dans un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension, Mai ne put s'empêcher de demander de quoi elle voulait parler. L'espace d'un instant Masako oublia la chose qui l'oppressait, agacée par une telle lenteur d'esprit.

« Pourquoi des gens se suicident-ils à ton avis ? »

Un peu déconcertée par la question, Mai répondit :

« Parce que la mort est leur seule porte de sortie pour échapper à une vie qu'ils ne supportent plus.  
- Exactement. Elle est une échappatoire. Maintenant imagine cette chose dont je t'ai parlé : une entité remplie de haine, de vices, de mal, pleine d'amertume. Crois-tu que cela est plus amusant pour elle de torturer ses victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elles réclament une mort que leur bourreau ne leur donnera certainement jamais afin étancher sa soif de vengeance ou bien de simplement les tuer ? Pourquoi leur permettrait-elle de s'échapper en les tuant alors qu'il y a mille autres façons de leur faire regretter leurs actes ?  
- Je vois…Cependant, tous les incidents relevés ici sont mineurs. Rien de réellement sordide.»

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas avancer ? »

Masako baissa les yeux. Visiblement non, elle n'en avait vraiment aucune envie.

« Mai…cette chose est vraiment malfais… »

Un petit raclement de gorge discret se fit entendre.

« Un problème Hara-san ? »

Les deux filles firent un énorme bond de surprise. Masako lâcha aussitôt le bras de Mai et tâcha de reprendre un air le plus neutre possible. Ce qu'elle fit admirablement d'ailleurs, bien que son visage restait d'une pâleur cadavérique.

« Mais ça ne va pas d'arriver sournoisement dans le dos des gens comme ça ? » s'écria Mai.

Naru haussa les épaules, son assistante essaya péniblement de se calmer et Masako ne dit mot. Alors qu'elles suivaient Naru jusqu'à la base, la médium se pencha vers Mai.

« S'il te plaît, ne leur parle pas de ça. »

Mai acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une telle recommandation. Masako dut remarquer son regard perplexe puisqu'elle ajouta :

« Je veux être sûre de ce que j'avance. »

**xXx**

L'étrange mutisme de Masako persista jusque très tard dans l'après-midi. La médium avait juste brièvement salué Ayako et Bô-san avant s'enfermer dans un silence inquiétant. Ce qui surprit encore plus les autres, c'était que Mai était la seule personne avec qui Masako semblait bien vouloir daigner parler. Et lorsque Ayako, excédée par cette attitude bizarre et toutes ces messes basses, voulait interroger l'assistante, Mai essayait toujours de trouver un moyen pour se dérober et, lorsqu'elle était quand même coincée, elle disait que c'était une affaire entre Masako et elle et qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire.  
Un peu de temps avant le dîner, les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans le jardin pour débattre de la situation. Masako expliquait à Mai qu'elle avait l'impression que tout l'établissement était rempli d'une fumée noirâtre et que c'était elle qui l'étouffait. Quoique, elle s'y était un tout petit peu habituée. Une question germa brusquement dans l'esprit de Mai :

« As-tu vu de cette fumée dans les sources chaudes ?!  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Et dans l'entrée près du parking ? Celle où il y a des statues de tanuki ? »

La medium acquiesça de nouveau.

« Il n'y en avait que très peu. Avant d'entrer, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec un esprit tellement c'était faible. Mais maintenant que tu le dis… »

Puis Masako braqua son regard perçant sur sa voisine.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Alors Mai lui raconta tout. Le kappa dans l'onsen. La statue du tanuki dans le parking. Et surtout, le son du koto dans la chambre qui leur avait vrillé les tympans.

« As-tu fait des rêves récemment, Mai ? Ces rêves-là.  
- Deux, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à établir le rapport avec la réalité. »

Elle lui expliqua tout d'abord qu'elle avait entendu le koto dans des ténèbres. Le même qui les avait « attaqué » dans leur chambre. Puis tout d'un coup, elle s'était retrouvé dans une okiya. Là une geisha nommée Kurenaï jouait du koto devant son danna et une dispute avait éclaté entre les deux : la musicienne donnait plus d'importance à son instrument qu'à son homme.

Masako la fixait et ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur :

« D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, cette auberge serait, à l'origine, une ancienne maison de geisha. Cela coïncide. Je crois peut-être comprendre ce qui se passe. Raconte-moi le deuxième. »

Celui-là s'était déroulé lorsqu'elle avait perdu conscience dans la chambre. Elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée avec Kurenaï et le danna. Le koto avait disparu. La geisha accusait son maître. L'autre clamait son innocence et la dispute s'était envenimée et s'était finalement achevée avec une gifle et le départ définitif du danna.  
Mai s'interrompit brusquement.

« C'est ensuite que je ne comprends plus.  
- Jusque là tout met en cause la geisha, répondit Masako. Son obsession pour le koto la poursuit même après sa mort et je pense que…  
- Les renards. »

Masako la regarda, perplexe, ne s'insurgeant même pas que Mai l'ait coupée au beau milieu de sa phrase.

« C'est eux le problème. Je ne comprends pas leur présence dans mes rêves. Dans le premier, j'ai vu une renarde mettre bas. Dans le second, un petit renardeau a pointé son nez sur la terrasse après que le danna soit parti. Kurenaï voulu l'empaler avec une fourche mais la maman renard a l'a sauvé de justesse...  
- Étrange, en effet. Peut-être est-ce juste une coïncidence : le plus important est la geisha et son koto. C'est peut-être elle la responsable de… »

Pour la seconde fois, Masako ne termina pas sa phrase et tourna brusquement la tête vers le couloir extérieur où John venait d'apparaître.

« Ah Hara-san ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà arrivée. »

Masako le fixa longuement, le jaugeant de haut en bas, sans pour autant répondre puis chuchota à l'oreille de Mai :

« La fumée ! Il n'y en a pas autour de lui. »

Mai poussa une exclamation de surprise et se mit à fixer le prêtre à son tour.

« Euh…quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- John, est-ce qu tu as un objet religieux sur toi ? »

Le jeune homme fut assez surpris par la requête mais désigna l'étrange collier qu'il portait autour du cou.

« Juste mon chapelet, pourquoi ça ?  
- Où sont ces deux semblants de prêtresse shinto et de moine ? répliqua la médium sans pour tant répondre à la question.  
- Eh bien…dans leurs chambres.  
- Parfait. On va vérifier ça.» lança Masako à Mai qui acquiesça, comprenant où voulait en venir son amie.

**xXx**

Ayako avait sur elle des talismans de différentes sortes et sa branche de buis, toujours accompagnée de son grelot, n'était pas loin. A ses côtés, Takigawa avait étalé tous ses parchemins sacrés et ses sutras sur la parquet ciré de sa chambre. Et pourtant…

« Y a d'la fumée partout… »

Après ça, Masako parla encore moins qu'avant : elle boudait. Bô-san et Ayako, étonnés, voulurent savoir pourquoi on leur avait demandé de déballer tout leurs matériels d'exorcisme. Mai consentit à leur expliquer à propos de l'entité malfaisante, des ses rêves, de cette fumée qui emplissait la maison et qui se dissipait à proximité du chapelet de John. Chapelet que Masako venait justement de confisquer à son propriétaire. Elle le tournait dans tous les sens, le tuait du regard, l'égratignait avec ses ongles vernis tandis que John, derrière elle, la regardait torturer le pauvre objet, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Je vois, fit Takigawa. C'est pour ça qu'elle se comportait si bizarrement. »

Mai hocha la tête.

« Mais ç'a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant, ricana Ayako en regardant la brunette s'acharner sur le chapelet sous le regard consterné du prêtre.  
- Le chapelet dissipe la fumée. Ça ne l'incommode plus.  
- Et cette fumée, vous pensez qu'elle provient d'où ? demanda le moine.  
- Peut-être de l'esprit de la geisha appelé Kurenaï. Son obsession pour son koto était à la limite de la pathologie. Son instrument lui a été dérobé. Peut-être qu'après sa mort, son esprit est toujours relié au koto, qu'elle erre sans le trouver et que c'est elle, la cause de ces incid-…  
- Ou bien c'est un kotofurunushi ! » hurla Ayako, triomphante.

Silence.

« Un quoi ?  
- Un kotofurunushi ! Ce sont des joueurs de koto qui se transforme en yôkai ! fit-elle tout excitée. C'est une sorte d'esprit très puissant et l'on peut l'exorciser celui-là ! Le kappa devait sûrement dû être hypnotisé par sa musique et cela explique sa présence ici ! Et tous les autres problèmes ! »

Comme quoi, tout n'était pas l'œuvre d'un esprit de la terre et qu'Ayako ne disait pas que des bêtises lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exorcisme. Même Bô-san était stupéfait : pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pensé plus tôt !

« Parfait ! On va le dénicher et l'exorciser pour de bon ! »

Tous acquiescèrent, fiers de leurs idées. C'est Naru et Lin qui seraient surpris ! Pendant ce temps, Masako avait finalement décidé de piquer le chapelet le temps du séjour malgré les protestations de John qui disait en avoir besoin. Finalement, Masako céda mais avec une condition :

« Garde-le mais je te suis à la trace. Cette fumée est vraiment trop étouffante. »

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre de Bô-san.  
Le temps d'avertir Lin et Naru et l'exorcisme commencerait.

**xXx**

Naru restait perplexe. Un kotofurunushi, hein ? A bien y réfléchir, ce pouvait être plausible. Une seule chose était sûre : c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme. Les relevés thermiques de l'auberge le lui avaient clairement démontré ; les températures étaient même supérieures à la moyenne pour un bâtiment de ce genre. Mis à part, l'incident du kappa (qu'il considérait comme une pure invention d'ailleurs) et celui du koto dans la chambre de Mai et Ayako, rien d'autre ne s'était produit. Naru attendait donc sagement et patiemment que son heure arrive pour intervenir, les yeux rivés sur les écrans devant lui. Il entendit la porte coulisser et vit Mai entrer dans la base avec une théière et deux tasses sur un plateau. Elle s'arrêta et observa à son tour les écrans de surveillance : Bô-san, Ayako et John étaient en train de pratiquer leurs exorcismes respectifs. Et dire qu'il y a autant de méthodes différentes pour pouvoir soulager des âmes errantes... Elle sourit intérieurement ; un chasseur de fantômes, une medium, un onmyôji, un moine bouddhiste, une miko, un prêtre catholique et elle qui voyageait dans le monde onirique : ils formaient vraiment une équipe hétéroclite !  
Néanmoins…

« J'espère que l'exorcisme va fonctionner... »

Naru se tourna et lança un regard à son assistante. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Naru était curieux de savoir d'où venait le soudain pessimisme de Mai

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- C'est juste…une sorte de pressentiment. »

Naru détestait les pressentiments de Mai. Surtout quand ils étaient mauvais, car généralement ils avaient de très bonnes chances de se réaliser.  
Et tout à coup, alors que tous les deux observaient de nouveau les écrans en écoutant les _Pater Noster _de John, les neuf sceaux d' Ayako et les mantras de Bô-san, un hurlement de femme résonna dans toute l'auberge.  
Naru se leva de sa chaise d'un bond et fit signe à Mai de le suivre. Le cri provenait des cuisines.  
A peine furent-ils arrivés que Naru ouvrit violemment la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Une servante, à genou sur le sol, leva vers les deux jeunes gens, deux grands yeux noyés de larmes.

« La réserve d'azuki-meshi a été complètement vidéééée ! »

Un blanc.

« C'est un acte ignoooooble ! »

Toujours un blanc.  
La jeune servante se jeta aux cous de Mai et de Naru, terrifiée.

« C'est le fantôôôôôôôme ! »

Mai eut un petit rire, et s'expliqua en pointant un doigt vers l'étagère dévalisée.

"Allons, allons ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Vous savez c'est comme le chocolat : ça disparaît sans qu'on s'en rende compte mais en fait on l'a juste man… »

**xXx**

_« ..ger. »_

_Silence. Plus de servante en pleurs. Plus de Naru. Plus de cuisine. Juste du…noir.  
__Wow. Ça, c'était ce qu'on appelait de la rapidité. _

_Mai, le bras toujours tendu vers l'endroit où était censée se trouver l'étagère, eut le visage soudain crispé par une sale grimace d'énervement. Elle avait pulvérisé son record là ! Puis, rendant les armes, elle lâcha un gros soupir fatigué. Puisqu'elle était coincée dans le monde onirique, autant trouver des informations pour ne pas paraître trop cruche au réveil.  
__Et puis où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait d'abord ? Mai voulut bouger mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, un flash de lumière vint subitement l'aveugler et elle entendit un cri de rage._

_« Ah ! Ces saloperies ont encore tout vidé ! »_

_Toujours éblouie par cette brusque clarté, Mai reconnut néanmoins la voix hystérique de Kurenaï. Elle risqua d'ouvrir un œil et vit la silhouette de la geisha penchée vers elle._

_« Akiko ! Il faudrait poser des pièges ! »_

_Oh. Ainsi donc Mai se trouvait-elle dans un placard ? Ça ne s'arrangeait pas dis donc… Une jeune fille à l'allure fragile s'avança près de Kurenaï._

_« Qu'ont-ils pris ?  
__- Encore et toujours de l'azuki-meshi ! »_

_Akiko pâlit. Kurenaï le remarqua et lui dit d'un ton à mi-chemin entre le mépris et l'amusement._

_« Arrête de croire à toutes ces légendes et ces superstitions tombées d'on ne sait où. »_

**xXx**

Lorsque Mai émergea, elle réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la cuisine, mais bel et bien dans la base. Elle se redressa comme un ressort de son futon. Lorsque le _« Shimizu _» n'était encore qu'une okiya, la réserve d'azuki-meshi avait été _aussi _dévalisée ! La chose qui frappait le ryokan de Murasaki devait être là depuis des années et des années !

« Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, Mai. »

La susnommée bloqua puis lança un regard qui se voulait venimeux à Naru.

« C'est-à-dire ?  
- S'endormir en parlant est un exploit rare en soi.

Mai était sur le point de répondre quelque chose de cinglant lorsqu'une remarque de Naru, très sérieuse, la coupa complètement dans son élan.

"- Mai, tu ne deviendrais pas narcoleptique…?  
- Quoi !? »

Naru, adossé contre le mur, avait un air un peu trop sérieux pour que cela la fasse rire.

« La narcolepsie est une maladie qui peut apparaître au moment de l'adolescence et elle se caractérise par une hyper somnolence durant la journée. Il me semble que tu t'endors de plus en plus souvent, non ? »

Trop abasourdie, Mai ne répondit rien.

« Combien de fois t'es-tu endormie depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ?  
- Eh bien…trois fois. » avoua-t-elle.

Naru la fixa un moment puis annonça finalement :

« Peut-être est-ce l'explication à l'apparition de ce kappa.  
- Pardon ?  
- Les narcoleptique peuvent développer des hallucinations lorsqu'ils s'endorment ou lorsqu'ils se réveillent. »

Mai se figea. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu ce kappa, elle venait tout juste d'émerger de son rêve. Était-ce réellement une simple illusion ? Et la statue du tanuki dehors ? Tout ça était dû à une pathologie qui touchait son cerveau ? Mai sentit son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Une maladie, hein…?  
Soudain, tandis qu'elle se remettait en question, Ayako entra dans la pièce, énervée suivi de près par Takigawa.

« Dire que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon manteau…grommelait-elle

Mai fut brusquement reconnectée à la réalité et hurla à l'encontre de Naru :

« Et Ayako ?! Elle l'a vu aussi, non ?! Et elle ne présente aucun symptôme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête. Mai resta bouche bée quelques secondes, réalisant soudain ce qui se passait :

« Ne me dis pas… »

Naru haussa les épaules avec une triste fatalité.

« Naru, tes blagues ne sont PAS drôles ! » cria-t-elle, furieuse de s'être laissée avoir de la sorte. Et l'assistance sortit en furie devant un moine et une miko un peu abasourdis, en marmonnant des insanités et d'autres jurons, fort peu recommandables pour une jeune fille polie, à propos de son adorable patron. Bô-san se tourna vers Naru, toujours adossé contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il suspicieux.  
- Elle et moi n'avons simplement pas le même sens de l'humour. »

Et Bô-san se demanda ce qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne par là.

« Vous avez fini d'exorciser ? »

Ayako et Takigawa acquiescèrent.

« Masako l'a confirmé. La « fumée » s'est évaporée.  
- Très bien al… »

Naru ne put achever sa phrase que tous trois entendirent Mai hurler dans le couloir.

**xXx**

Lin était déjà présent sur les lieux lorsque Naru, Ayako et Bô-san y déboulèrent. Paralysée juste devant lui, Mai tremblait comme une feuille.

« Oh mon Dieu… » murmura faiblement Bô-san tandis qu'Ayako devenait aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Naru fronça les sourcils, contrarié de voir ses théories tombées à l'eau.

« C'est…impossible. »

Et pourtant…

Devant eux, plantée au beau milieu du couloir, se tenait un _nue_.

Ce monstre, ressemblant à un grotesque puzzle qu'un enfant aurait raté, mélange savant et complexe de tigre, de raton laveur, de singe, de serpent…ce monstre était là, bien réel, sous leurs yeux, avec une aura tellement menaçante qu'elle en faisait courber l'échine.

Mai était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les pupilles dilatées par la peur.  
La légende du _nue_ n'était rien d'autre qu'un stupide conte. Lorsqu'un _nue_ avait décidé de s'installer sur le toit du Palais Impérial il y a bien longtemps; lorsque l'empereur tomba malade à cause lui; lorsque Minamoto no Yorimasa le tua à coup de flèches…tout ça n'était qu'un simple et vulgaire conte !  
Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi la chimère japonaise la fixait de ses yeux jaunes et haineux ? Pourquoi l'entendait-elle grogner sourdement ? Pourquoi la voyait-elle se rapprocher vers elle ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son haleine chaude et fétide lui caressait doucement le visage ?

Les _nue_ n'étaient pas censés existés.

* * *

Voilààà ! Une petite review siouplaît ? -_prend un air angélique_-


	3. Chapitre III

**Titre : **Le requiem de la renarde  
**Blabla de l'auteur : **Voili voilou ! Et un troisième chapitre rien que pour vous ! Je m'excuse pour le retard : entre bac blanc, devoirs à gogo, faire le pont...il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. (ou plutôt quand j'en avais...je dormais XD). Pensez qu'il n'y aura plus qu'une fois à attendre puisque le chapitre suivant sera le dernier et ultime chapitre. Avec un mini épilogue peut-être, ça reste à voir.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Minute culture le retour ! :**

Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film "_Voyage de Chihiro_". C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui va se retrouver comme servante dans le "Palais des Bains" : un grand établissement thermal où la clientèle est constituée exclusivement des yôkai. Et c'est précisement à cet établissement que Bô-san va faire allusion.

Ensuite un autre monstre nippon : _kitsune _le yôkai renard. Il est assez connu comme bestiole mais on ne sait jamais. Vous pouvez trouver des informations sur lui sur Wikipédia : un article entier lui est consacré.

_Et encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela dépasse toutes mes espérances pour un fandom si peu fréquenté ! :) Vraiment merci !_

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE III

_Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi la chimère japonaise la fixait de ses yeux jaunes et haineux ? Pourquoi l'entendait-elle grogner sourdement ? Pourquoi la voyait-elle se rapprocher vers elle ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son haleine chaude et fétide lui caressait doucement le visage ?_

_Les _nue_ n'étaient pas censés existés…_

Lin jura entre ses dents et se prépara à utiliser ses shikigami. Il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens pour trouver une échappatoire. Bô-san le rejoignit rapidement et sortit des fudas de des longues manches de sa tenue monacale.  
Le _nue_ grogna férocement et sa queue fouetta l'air de manière menaçante tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la victime la plus proche : en l'occurrence Mai, toujours pétrifiée.  
Lin fit un signe de tête à Takigawa qui acquiesça.

« Naru ! Ayako ! Récupérez Mai et courrez ! » hurla Bô-san tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers le _nue. _

Celui-ci poussa un cri perçant et se prépara à charger lorsque…

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? J'ai entendu crier... »

Sous les yeux horrifiés des cinq autres, John venait d'arriver juste derrière la chimère.

« John ! Bouge ! »

Mais le yôkai avait réagi immédiatement : le serpent qui lui servait queue avait sifflé violemment et s'était enroulé autour du cou du prêtre avec une vélocité inimaginable. Naru et Ayako profitèrent de cette diversion pour attraper Mai sans ménagement et l'éloigner du _nue_.  
John, visiblement complètement inconscient de sa position critique, haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Bô-san, paniqué, s'agiter dans tous les sens en lançant ses fudas n'importe où et n'importe comment.

« Takigawa-san…je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? »

La tête du serpent était à deux centimètres de son visage. Le moine, complètement dépassé par la situation, lui hurla :

« On se débarrasse de la chimère ! Que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autre ! »

John le regarda sans comprendre tandis que la langue du serpent lui caressait la joue, comme pour se rendre compte de son goût.

« Quelle chimère ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Lin et Bô-san le regardèrent, hébétés.

« Tu ne la vois pas ? fit Lin. Bon sang, mais elle est énorme !  
- Elle va te bouffer ! beugla le moine.  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Il n'y a rien ici. »

John haussa les épaules. Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé au Japon, il restait encore certains délires nippons qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Désireux de ne pas les froisser, il décida d'entrer dans leur jeu.

« Cette chimère, c'est aussi un monstre de chez vous ? Un _yôkai_, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, oui ! » répondit Bô-son d'un ton pressé.

Bon sang, mais comment John pouvait-il resté si calme ! Il était complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

« Pourtant j'ai toujours cru que ça venait de la mythologie grecque, poursuivit le prêtre. Vous savez la créature mi-chèvre, mi-lion et mi-serpent…  
- John ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

L'australien fit claquer sa langue, un peu agacé. Il essayait vraiment de comprendre la culture japonaise ! Comme si c'était sa faute s'il venait d'Océanie d'abord. Il les verrait bien, eux, habiter à Sydney pendant des mois sans rien connaître du…

« JOHN ! ATTENTION ! »

Lin et Bô-san devinrent blancs comme des linges.  
Le _nue _venait d'attaquer…

**xXx**

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien… »

Assis sagement sur sa chaise, John essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'avait rien. Car oui, il n'avait _rien du tout_ ! Même pas une minuscule égratignure ! Mais Lin et Bô-san semblaient étrangement persuadés du contraire.

« C'est plutôt vous qui m'inquiétez, vous savez, continua très sérieusement le prêtre. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vous exorcise juste au cas où ? »

Bô-san se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré, tandis que Lin fixait John d'une manière insistante.

« Et tu n'as rien senti ? Vraiment ? questionna de nouveau l'onmyôji, en ignorant royalement ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- Mais non !  
- Mais ce truc t'a transpercé le torse, John ! _Transpercé _! » geignit Bô-san, d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Machinalement, John baissa la tête pour voir le haut de son corps.

« Vous voyez bien que je n'ai rien. »

Lin et Takigawa devaient bien l'admettre, John était rudement fringuant pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait transpercé par les griffes acérés d'un _nue _enragé. En fait, il aurait même dû carrément être mort sur le coup.

« Donc selon vous, il y avait une énorme chimère dans le hall ?  
- Un _nue_ pour être précis. C'est comme la chimère grecque, mais en plus moche, crût bon de rajouter le moine.  
- Pourtant il n'y avait rien dans le couloir. »

Silence.

« Peut-être que tu ne l'a pas vu parce tu n'es pas japonais, hasarda Ayako, restée silencieuse durant tout l'échange.  
- Lin est chinois, rétorqua le moine. Et pourtant il l'a vue… »

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et Naru fit son apparition (on entendit au loin les cris indignés de Mai qui retentissaient dans le couloir et qui ressemblaient vaguement à _« Naru ! Tu pourrais au moins boire ton thé lorsque tu me demandes de le préparer ! _»)

« Il n'y a rien sur la vidéo. » annonça-t-il platement.

Les autres soupirèrent de déception.

« Cependant, reprit-il, une chose est certaine : ce n'est pas un kotofurunushi. L'exorcisme aurait fonctionné.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

Naru haussa les épaules. Il était chasseur de fantôme, pas Dieu. Soudain, Bô-san parût s'agiter. « Peut-être que je crois avoir une explication, fit-il en se tortillant, un peu gêné.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ayako en ricanant. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air sûr. »

Takigawa, avec un air tout penaud, joua avec le bout de ses longues manches.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu folklorique comme idée -dans tous les sens du termes d'ailleurs- mais quand on réfléchit ce n'est pas si débile que ça…En même temps, c'est pas comme si mon avis pouvait compter dans ce genre d'affaire et d'ailleurs ça me fait penser à… »  
- Takigawa-san. » gronda Naru d'une voix menaçante.

Le moine bredouilla une petite phrase inintelligible.

**xXx**

« Je me sens pas trop bien, murmura Masako avec une voix d'outre-tombe, le teint verdâtre.  
- Je vois ça., répondit Mai qui la soutenait mi-amusée, mi inquiète. Tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu l'air. »

**xXx**

« Takigawa-san. Expliquez-vous clairement !  
- Eh beh…il se pourrait que John ait finalement raison…Qu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien dans le couloir…  
- Pardon ?! Il me semble que toi aussi tu ais vu ce _nue_ ! rétorqua Ayako.  
- Et comment est-il apparu ? D'où venait-il ? Les _nue_ sont rares et ne sont pas assez stupides pour approcher les hommes ! C'est le même problème qu'avec ce _kappa_ ! répondit sèchement le moine. On pourra facilement se croire dans un ryokan hanté par les yôkai. Seulement on n'est pas dans « _Le Voyage de Chihiro _» !**  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Naru.

Bô-san prit une grande inspiration.

« Selon les dires de Murasaki Kaede tout a commencé avec le koto lors de l'ouverture de l'établissement. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il y a les incidents impliquant les yôkai et ces sortes de farces. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus la dangerosité des attaques augmentent. D'abord le koto, ensuite le kappa, ensuite un nue… Peut-être même que la disparition du manteau d'Ayako a finalement un lien avec ça. »

La miko fut scandalisée.

**xXx**

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait très fort même mais cela n'empêcha pas Masako d'inspirer goulûment une bouffée d'air enfin frais. Mai l'avait conduite dans le petit jardinet pour qu'elle puisse enfin respirer et s'en était aussitôt retourné. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Mai recherchait des informations à propos de la disparition régulière d'azuki-meshi et la medium se demandait bien quel était le rapport avec leur affaire. De son avis, il s'agissait sûrement d'une simple servante gloutonne qui piquait dans les placards.  
En parlant de servantes, il n'y avait guère plus qu'elles qui restaient encore dans l'établissement. Et elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses. L'auberge était affreusement vide.  
Masako frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule. Avec l'exorcisme, la chose malfaisante s'était relativement faite discrète. Mais malheureusement depuis l'incident avec le nue, elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle distinguait deux sentiments parmi cet amas d'émotions et de ressentiments : la colère et la frustration. Ce n'était pas vraiment un esprit mais l'énergie spirituelle qui s'en dégageait était vraiment puissante et malsaine.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans les fourrés. Masako, nerveuse, se tourna brusquement. Elle vit une tâche rousse disparaître dans les buissons verdoyants et…

Les pupilles de Masako se dilatèrent.  
Sous la pluie battante, un des cerisiers était en train de flamber comme du papier journal.

**xXx**

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose veut nous éloigner de cet endroit. Les farces et les apparitions de yôkai ont fait fuir les clients et les servantes. Et ce même quelque chose s'acharne sur nous pour nous faire fuir. D'abord le manteau d'Ayako a disparu puis elle et Mai ont été victimes du koto et d'un _kappa_. Plus tard, Mai croise un _nue_ dans le couloir. Ce même _nue_ en voulait visiblement à John au point de vouloir le tuer. Dîtes-moi quelle sera la prochaine attaque ? On pourrait bien ne pas s'en remettre de celle-là… »

Ils entendirent soudain des cris de servantes, paniquées.

**xXx**

Sous la pluie battante, les flammes avaient déjà envahi tous le jardinet et , au sol, Masako ne pouvait plus bouger.  
La chose malfaisante…elle était tout près ! Elle avait sentie son aura malsaine près d'elle au moment où les premières flammèches étaient apparues. Cette fumée, ce miasme noirâtre qui se trouvait partout de l'auberge, le jardinet en était à présent saturé ! Masako se sentit mal, oppressée par cette fumée.  
Les flammes commençaient déjà à lécher la terrasse en bois où elle se trouvait.

« Masako ! »

Au loin, elle entendit la voix de Takigawa et sentit des bras la soulever.  
Lin, Naru et John avaient apporté des extincteurs et pourtant la mousse ne semblait avoir aucun effet. John fut soudain pris d'un doute et aspergea une flammèche d'eau bénite. La flamme disparut aussitôt et les autres s'éloignèrent et se rétractèrent, comme des bêtes effrayées.  
Cependant, le prêtre n'avait qu'une petit bouteille sur lui et l'incendie l'avait bien compris : les flammes reprirent leur travail là où elles l'avaient délaissé et se remirent à ronger la terrasse, sans se soucier des extincteurs.

**xXx**

Soudain un petit « bip » sonore retentit.

Mai qui venait juste de quitter les cuisines s'en allait rejoindre Naru pour lui expliquer sa trouvaille : la disparition d'azuki-meshi avait toujours eu lieu depuis l'ouverture de l'établissement et ce très régulièrement.  
Au petit son électronique, la jeune fille se saisit de son téléphone portable, coincé au fond de sa poche, toujours en déambulant dans le couloir.  
Mai eut un haussement de sourcils perplexe.

Plus de réseau.

Comment diable pouvait-on ne pas avoir de réseau dans un lieu pareil ?! La connexion à Internet de Naru n'avait pourtant jamais posée problème depuis que les ordinateurs avaient été installé dans l'auberge. Mai finit par hausser les épaules et rangea son téléphone : la petite machine datait déjà d'un bout de temps et avait subi quelques chocs. Qui n'a jamais laissé tomber son portable par terre au moins une fois, hein ? Il serait peut-être temps de le changer…

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

Mai sursauta et examina son poignet, indignée. Sa montre la lâchait aussi maintenant ?! En y repensant, elle avait déjà entendu parler de gens qui ne pouvait porter d'objets électroniques, comme des montres ou des cardio-fréquence-mètre, sans que ceux-ci ne se dérèglent et s'arrêtent. Une obscure histoire d'ondes magnétiques… Est-ce qu'elle aussi serait magnétique ?! Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre, désappointée…avant de pâlir subitement.  
La montre n'avait pas de longue sonnerie. Seulement, un « Bip ! » de la montre indiquait une heure pleine. (Naru avait souvent grogné à propos de ce petit bruit qui le déconcentrait toutes les heures.)

Affolée, Mai regardait les chiffres verts phosphorescents défiler à toute allure à l'intérieur du cadran noir, tellement vite que l'on ne pouvait plus rien discerner.  
Elle avait soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Abandonnant son poignet de regard, elle lança des regards frénétiques autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne et tout semblait bigrement silencieux  
Lorgnant vers la porte du bout du couloir, Mai se mit à marcher plus vite, augmenta encore la cadence et courut finalement comme une folle.

La distance à parcourir semblait toujours aussi grande et la porte toujours aussi incessible.

Mai, paniquée, se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Avait-elle basculé dans un rêve sans même s'en apercevoir ? Était-elle coincée dans un espace clos d'une autre dimension ? Une sorte de kekkai ? Pourquoi ce couloir était-il désespérément vide ? Vide de gens, vide d'odeur, vite de son…

Et soudain, une note cristalline. Puis une seconde et une troisième. Toutes résonnant dans le long couloir désert.  
Les yeux de Mai s'agrandirent d'horreur tandis que son corps se raidissait tout seul, comprenant de lui-même le danger de ce son séducteur.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

La douce mélodie du koto retentissait de nouveau. Et cette fois, rien que pour elle.  
Elle resta immobile quelques instants pétrifiée avant de se jeter de tout son poids contre les murs en bois en hurlant.

« A l'aide ! Naru ! Quelque'un !»

Puis Mai se figea brusquement, soudain très très mal à l'aise et se retourna subitement.  
Au fond du couloir, il y a une silhouette.  
Une grande silhouette longiligne vêtue d'un somptueux kimono rouge, portant un koto. Le koto de Kurenaï.  
Mai n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur la silhouette : celle-ci disparût aussitôt.  
Le rythme devint plus rapide et soutenu.  
La tête de Mai se mit à tourner tandis que des papillons de lumières voletaient dans ses yeux.

Et le décor de ce couloir sans fin disparût progressivement.

**xXx**

_Lorsque Mai rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans l'okiya.  
__Elle entendait une sorte de grattement, de raclement, comme si l'on essayait de griffer du bois. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de la source du bruit et reconnut le placard où elle s'était réveillé tantôt au son de la voix stridente de Kurenaï et de la voix timide et réservée d'Akiko.  
__De la porte en bois coulissante dépassait l'arrière-train d'un animal en train de fureter dans la réserve. Une petite queue rousse à pointe blanche se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement et habilement, l'animal dégagea l'avant de son corps du meuble, les babines encore toutes collantes d'azuki-meshi. Le renard se lécha la babines, visiblement très satisfait.__Encore un renard. Mais pourquoi, dans ses rêves, y avaient-ils des renards ?  
__Et subitement, une porte s'ouvrit en fracas, accompagnée de cris outrés._

_« Ah la sale bête ! »_

_Le canidé eut un curieux retroussement de babines. Mai aurait presque juré que le renard s'amusait vraiment de la situation et lança un rictus à la geisha indignée._

_« Akiko ! La fourche ! »_

_Mais trop tard, la bestiole s'était enfui avec vélocité. Mai décida de la suivre. Elle courut pour essayer de rattraper le renard et la petite course poursuite s'arrêta dans la jardin.  
__Le renard était là, sur le point de sauter de la terrasse en bois pour rejoindre son terrier. Il s'élança…_

_Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout se détraqua._

_Le renard devint immobile, dans les airs. Tout s'était soudain figé. Que ce soit les oiseaux ou Kurenaï qui venait juste de débarquer. Il n'y avait plus un son. Le temps semblait arrêté.  
__Mai réentendit de nouveau le koto et fut soudain prise de peur.  
__L'okiya faisait partie de ses rêves, non ? Il n'y avait qu'elle seule dans ce « monde ». Pourquoi le koto de la réalité retentissait-il alors dans l'okiya ? La réalité n'avait aucun pouvoir dans le monde onirique.  
__Les notes devinrent de plus en plus fortes, à tel point que Mai plaqua sa main sur ses oreilles en serrant les dents._

_« _Le rêve s'achève ici, Taniyama Mai._ »_

_Choquée, Mai releva brusquement la tête. Sur l'herbe du petit jardinet se tenait une grande femme en kimono rouge et, pour sa plus grande horreur, la jeune fille reconnut celui de la silhouette entr'aperçue dans le couloir. Était-ce elle la responsable de tout ça ?  
__Mai leva un peu plus le visage vers l'inconnue et eut un hoquet d'horreur._

_Les yeux de cette femme était d'un jaune fauve, avec des pupilles fendues…comme ceux d'un renard.  
__A travers la cascade de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se dressaient deux grandes oreilles pointues…comme celles d'un renard.  
__Et, Mai le remarqua juste après, sept queues rousses fouettaient l'air…comme celles d'un renard._

_Un _kitsune_._

_A ce moment-là, le cœur de Mai manqua plusieurs battements et elle balbutia :_

_« Impossible… »_

_Était-ce une nouvelle illusion comme Naru semblait le croire ? La théorie s'était extrêmement renforcée depuis que John avait traversé sans problème le gros _nue_.  
__Mais cette peur insidieuse et sournoise qui s'infiltrait à travers tout son corps comme un poison lent et pernicieux, était beaucoup trop réelle et trop présente.  
__C'était un vrai yôkai. Pas une simple illusion grotesque créée par elle ne sait quel enchantement. Son instinct le lui disait, le lui hurlait même, du plus profond de son âme et la pressait de fuir loin de cette créature diabolique._

_« _Le rêve s'achève ici, Taniyama Mai… _» répéta doucereusement la créature, avec un rictus dévoilant une rangée de crocs._

_Les griffes de sa main s'allongèrent et se recourbèrent, comme les serres d'un rapace.  
__Mai hurla._

**xXx**

D'un coup d'un seul, sans prévenir, le feu s'éteignit sous les yeux effarés de l'équipe d'exorcistes.

« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » se mit à crier Bô-san encore couvert de suie et de mousse, laissant exploser sa colère.

Masako, très pâle, s'était tournée vers la porte qui donnait à l'intérieur. Toute la fumée noirâtre s'était compacté en un gros nuage sombre et la chose se précipitait vers une cible inconnue. Paniquée, elle se mit à crier :

« Naru ! Toute la fumée semble se diriger vers quelque chose ! »

Et à ce moment, ils entendirent un hurlement qui leur glaça le sang. Un hurlement strident qui n'a avait aucune commune mesure avec tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu entendre jusqu'à présent.  
C'était un hurlement qui sortaient droit des entrailles.  
C'était un hurlement de terreur à l'état brut.  
Naru fut le premier à courir.  
C'était le hurlement de Mai.

**xXx**

Impuissantes, Ayako et Masako regardaient leur amie secouée de violents spasmes qui n'espaçaient guère que de quelques secondes. Cela faisait deux heures à présent que Mai hurlait sans discontinuer, les pupilles dilatées par quelque horreur invisible à leurs yeux. Deux heures que Lin, Naru, Bô-san et John s'efforçaient de la ramener sur terre et deux heures qu'ils échouaient lamentablement.  
Au son du hurlement presque inhumain, il s'étaient tous précipités. Il avait trouvé le corps de Mai dans le couloir, affaissé contre le mur, les yeux démesurément grandis par la terreur.

« Elle est enveloppée de fumée ! » s'était mise à crier Masako.

Ni une, ni deux, John avait aspergeait Mai d'eau bénite.  
Et elle hurlait encore et toujours devant quelque chose qu'eux ne voyaient pas.

« Ça ne marche pas ! » bredouilla la medium. « La fumée est trop dense ! »

Jusqu'à quel point s'étaient développés les pouvoirs de Mai pour que même Masako, la plus sensible au surnaturel, ne voit pas la chose ? De combien avait-elle dépassé le stade de la simple capacité à différencier les méchants des gentils ?  
Deux heures qu'ils échouaient. Fûda, mantra, shikigami, prière, eau bénite…rien ne marchait.  
Sauf que Naru ne supportait pas l'échec.

**xXx**

« Le rêve s'achève ici, Taniyama Mai. »

_Acculée contre le mur, elle n'avait pas d'autre issue. Les longues griffes s'entrechoquaient entre elles tandis que la créature se rapprochait de sa victime prochaine.  
__Elle s'immobilisa et tendit son bras, prête à frapper._

_« Mai ! »_

_Sentant soudain deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules, elle sursauta._

_« Naru !  
__- Mai ! Écoute-moi bien ! On ne peut attaquer cette chose !  
__- Je le sais ! » bégaya-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
__« Mais on peut se défendre avec un kekkai !  
__- Quoi ?!  
__- Une barrière formée par la force des mots !  
__- Mais je ne…  
__- Pense au jeu du marabout de ficelle ! C'est identique ! »_

_Et le jeu mortel démarra._

_« Marabout ! »_

_Le bras de la renarde s'abattit sur Mai._

_« Bout de ficelle ! »_

_Les griffes furent déviées par la barrière, créant une grosse onde de choc qui fit trembler Mai. Avec un feulement bestial, elle revint à la charge._

_« Selle de cheval ! »_

**xXx**

Naru décida donc d'y aller à la manière forte et gifla Mai à toute volée.

**xXx**

_Dans l'okiya, tout se mit soudain à trembler, comme victime d'un séisme.  
__L'adversaire sembla un instant décontenancée puis, constatant que les secousses s'étaient arrêtées, elle reprit du poil de la bête._

_« Cheval de course ! »_

_Les sept longues queues rousses émergèrent du kimono et se frottèrent les unes contre les autres. Une boule feu apparût, la créature s'en saisit et la lança en direction de Mai._

_« Course à pieds ! »_

_La boule rebondit mais l'onde de choc propulsa Mai et Naru sur le sol.  
__Tout se remit à trembler à nouveau._

_« Pied à terre ! »_

_La femme aux cheveux roux feula et montra des crocs._

« Mes souvenirs…n'y touche pas ! »  
_« Terre de feu ! »_

_Tout se mit à s'écrouler ! Mai ferma les yeux tandis que Naru resserrait son étreinte…_

**xXx**

« Mai ! Réveille-toi ! »

Les yeux de Mai s'ouvrirent tout grand. Ses joues lui faisaient mal. Elle vit les visages inquiets de tout le monde. Paniquée, elle se redressa comme un ressort, dégoulinante de sueur et cria :

« Un _kitsune_ ! C'est un _kitsune _! Je l'ai vue ! C'est elle qui a volé le koto ! »

Naru posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Mai, calme-toi. »

Elle ne réalisa même pas que le Naru de la réalité refaisait les mêmes gestes que le Naru des rêves.

« Elle a voulu me tuer dans mon rêve ! »

Elle voulut se lever mais la tête lui tournait tellement qu'elle vacilla et Bô-san dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe tête première sur le parquet ciré.  
Naru se redressa et posa sa main sur son menton. Un _kitsune_. Si c'était réellement le cas, tout s'expliquait clairement à présent mais cela leur compliquait la tâche.  
Ce genre de yôkai étaient parmi les plus puissants qui existaient. De nombreuses légendes incroyables leur étaient dédiés.  
C'était une chose presque impossible à exorciser.  
_  
Presque _impossible.

**xXx**

« Quoi ?! Mais Naru tu es complètement malade !? »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Devant lui Bô-san et Ayako essayaient, corps et âme, de dissuader Naru d'entreprendre cette marche au suicide.

« Un _kitsune_ ! Te rends-tu au moins compte, Naru ! C'est impossible à exorciser ! »  
« Presque impossible » corrigea Naru, consciencieux.

La porte de la base s'ouvrit soudain tout grand et Lin entra, la mine colérique. Naru s'en était douté dès le début : Lin refuserait qu'il procède à l'exorcisme.

« Hors. De. Question. »

Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

« Quelle explication crois-tu que je pourrais fournir au Professeur si jamais il… »  
« Lin ! » le coupa Naru d'un coup sec.

L'onmyôji se tut aussitôt. Il avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas évoquer le père de son patron devant les autres. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de dire ouvertement ce qu'il pensait de cette affaire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit : on remballe tout. Et je te traînerais de force, s'il le faut. »

Naru plissa les yeux, sachant pertinemment que Lin en serait bien capable.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans rien avoir essayer.

« Je refuse. »

Et il rajouta.

« Pas avant d'avoir tenter quelque chose. »

Lorsqu'un _kitsune_ possède une personne humaine, une petite balle de la taille d'un jouet pour enfant apparaît. C'est en réalité une matérialisation de la possession : un mélange d'une portion de puissance du renard et quelques résidus de l'âme de l'hôte.  
Avoir une des ces balles en sa possession peut se révéler efficace pour stopper les actions de ce yôkai puisqu'une partie de son pouvoir est condensé dans la balle.  
De plus connaître le nom d'un yôkai l'affecte particulièrement.

Et Naru était bien déterminé à exploiter ces deux points faibles.  
Les yeux de Lin devinrent noirs de fureur tandis que Bô-san et Ayako décrétèrent que cela relevait du suicide.

Le _kitsune_ n'avait jamais possédé personne.  
Et le nom…Ah le nom ! Comme si un yôkai de ce niveau pouvait laisser échapper son nom à un humain !

En somme, c'était de la folie pure.

* * *

A votre bon coeur, messieurs dames ! Reviews ? :3


	4. Chapitre IV

**Titre : **Le requiem de la renarde  
**Blabla de l'auteur **(le dernier, je vous rassure) : Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Ah la la comment que je suis fière de finir une fic en entier ! Il ne reste plus qu'à écrire un petit épilogue pour clôturer totalement cette affaire. Il devrais arriver incessement sous peu. Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic ! :3

**Minute culture :**

« _rokuro-kubi_ » ou « la femme au long cou »: comme son nom l'indique c'est un spectre de femme au cou démesurément long.  
« _kitsune-bi _» : c'est un feu surnaturel créé par les _kitsune_ lorsqu'ils frottent leurs queues entre elles qui est capable de blesser.

_Et encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

**CHAPITRE IV**

« Allons calmez-vous les filles ! Maintenant qu'on sait que ce sont juste des illusions, contentez-vous de les ignorer. »

Mai inspira longuement puis expira lentement. Masako se mit à fixer intensément son futon. Et Ayako, elle, serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

« Hi hi hi hi hi… »

Brusquement la miko n'y tint plus et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent d'un coup dans la paume de sa main. Elle tourna vers Bô-san, un visage déformé par une colère trop longtemps contenue et hurla :

« Comment veux-tu ignorer ça ! »

En effet, à l'intérieur de la chambre réservée à la gent féminine de la SPR, une rokuro-kubi avait décidé d'élire domicile. Suivant les consignes données par Naru, les trois chasseuses de fantômes avaient ignoré la femme au long cou lorsque celle-ci avait pointé le bout de son nez. Et alors la créature, visiblement aux anges de pouvoir loger dans cette chambre puisque personne ne semblait s'y opposer, avait donc décidé de remercier ses hôtes en les ligotant avec son long cou extensible en guise de câlin. Et en les léchant de temps à autre.  
Évidemment que c'était facile de dire qu'il s'agissait d'illusions ! Mais comment ignorer alors que les sensations étaient affreusement réelles ! Ce n'était pas ce pauvre moine défroqué qui regardait la scène en pouffant à moitié de rire qui subissait ces assauts !

La rokuro-kubi, sentant qu'une de ses nouvelles « amies » semblait mal à l'aise, se dépêcha se faire une grosse léchouille à Ayako pour la consoler (mais qui la tendit plus qu'autre chose) et décida d'aller chasser du moine.  
Le rire de Takigawa cessa subitement lorsque les grands yeux noirs auparavant rieurs de la femme au long cou devinrent deux prunelles jaunes de fauve enragé.

John qui passait par là entendit le hurlement strident de Bô-san et vit le moine voler à travers le couloir. Un « Bien fait pour lui ! » ,grommelé sans une once de pitié par Ayako, sortit le prêtre catholique de sa contemplation et l'attira dans la chambre des filles.  
Mai, Ayako et Masako étaient assises en tailleur sur le sol, raides comme des piquets, sans bouger. Mai tressaillit soudain.

« Eek ! Arrête de me lécher, toi ! »

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard noir.

« Chuuut ! »  
« Il ne faut surtout pas la vexer, Mai ! »

John soupira. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être entourés des fous. Il lança un regard en arrière. Bô-san défiait toujours les lois de la gravité, plaqué contre le plafond comme une mouche englué dans une toile d'araignée. Le moine, très pâle, se mit soudain à s'agiter frénétiquement en brassant de l'air avec ses bras.

« John ! Fais quelques choses au lieu de me regarder avec ce regard bovin ! »

Bon sang ! S'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient tous l'air stupide ! N'ayant pas apprécié pas le commentaire péjoratif sur son regard (qui n'avait rien de bovin d'ailleurs !), John se contenta de rire tout seul et de s'éloigner. Après tout, le moine ne risquait rien à part une bonne chute tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du kitsune, n'est-ce pas ?

« Traître ! »

**xXx**

Murasaki resta silencieuse un moment, l'air totalement incrédule, puis se mit soudainement à rire. Assis à face d'elle, Naru se demanda vaguement en quoi le fait d'apprendre qu'un kitsune hante son auberge était si hilarant. Le fou rire de Murasaki disparût aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? » cracha-t-elle avec un regard venimeux auquel se mélangeait…de la peur ?  
« Je crains que non. » répondit Naru, ignorant royalement ce changement de ton.

Lin, assis aux côtés de Naru, observa un moment les mains de Murasaki, soudain agitées de tics et ajouta un peu sèchement :

« Que vous vouliez nous croire ou non, il est bel et bien ici. Vous n'avez pas le choix. »  
« Ce ne sont que des âneries ! »  
« Allons, allons…si vous écoutiez au moins ce que nous avons à vous dire ? Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions. »

Murasaki Kaede sembla hésitante. Madoka lui avait promis que la SPR était l'équipe la plus à même de s'occuper de son affaire. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Madoka. Seulement…un kitsune ? C'était trop ridicule pour être vrai. Trop grotesque. Trop folklorique.  
En cet instant précis, elle était tiraillée entre l'irrésistible envie de flanquer tous ces abrutis à la porte et l'irrésistible envie que tous ces problèmes s'arrêtent pour de bon.  
Mais un kitsune…un kitsune ! Elle leur avait fait confiance et ils lui annonçaient qu'un yôkai renard se baladait dans son ryokan !

« Je…je veux bien vous écouter. Mais à la moindre incohérence… » menaça-t-elle.  
« Comme vous voudrez. Posez nous toutes vos questions et nous vous répondrons. » fit Naru.

Murasaki fronça ses fins sourcils. Il avait l'air très sûr de lui.  
Très bien, l'interrogatoire allait pouvoir commencer.

« Allons-y. » Elle inspira profondément. « Les monstres…d'où viennent-ils ? Quel est le rapport avec le kitsune ? »  
« En réalité, il n'y en a aucun. »  
« Vraiment ? » fit-elle avec une voix dangereusement glaciale.  
« Ce ne sont que des illusions. »

Les yeux violets de Murasaki s'écarquillèrent légèrement et son teint devint très pâle.

« Les kitsune ont la particularité de pouvoir créer des illusions à volonté lorsqu'ils atteignent un certain âge. Les yôkai « créés » par celui-là étaient sans doute destinés à faire fuir et éloigner toute présence humaine. »  
« Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »  
« S'ils peuvent berner bon nombre d'humains, les illusions des kitsune sont incapables d'affecter un religieux. »  
« Pourtant votre moine et votre miko me semble un peu douteux. » fit Kaede d'une bouche pincée.  
« C'est à John que nous devons cette découverte. Depuis que nous sommes ici, c'est le seul qui n'a vu aucun yôkai. Et lorsque nous nous sommes fait attaqué par un nue, il n'a pas été atteint par les coups. Pour le moment, c'est la seule personne qui puisse distinguer le vrai du faux. »

Murasaki resta songeuse un moment puis eut un petit cri en frappant la paume de sa main avec son poing.

« Mais alors l'incendie dans le jardin, c'était un kitsune-bi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lin sentit un léger sourire lui ourler les lèvres. La propriétaire semblait enfin adhérer à leur thèse.  
Et les explications de Naru durèrent encore deux bonnes heures. Parce qu'à présent, Murasaki voulait TOUT comprendre.  
L'histoire du kitsune-bi, par exemple. Pourquoi est-ce que ce feu a réussi à blesser des gens mais n'a pas été capable d'endommager les bâtiments. Naru dut lui faire comprendre -difficilement- que ça aussi, c'était une illusion et qu'un feu illusoire ne brûle pas de bois puisqu'il n'existe pas.

Après un vif hochement de tête, Murasaki, très emballée, voulut savoir comment les gens ont pu disparaître ? Là aussi, on dut lui expliquer que le kitsune est capable de créer des « poches » où évolue une autre réalité selon les désirs du yôkai. Il peut altérer le cours du temps et bien d'autres choses. D'ailleurs Lin précisa que Mai, la seconde assistante de Naru, avait été victime de ce piège.  
Murasaki s'en voyait désolée.

Il lui expliqua même la disparition de l'azuki-meshi ! Les kitsune adoraient cette nourriture et ils fouinaient souvent dans les placards pour en dérober.

« Mais j'ai une dernière petite question… »  
« Laquelle ? »  
« Comment se fait-il que nous l'ayons jamais vu ? Je veux dire…un kitsune…c'est plutôt gros, non ? »  
« Vous savez, les yôkai font tout pour se cacher des hommes. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un yôkai de ce niveau se dévoile si facilement ? C'est l'un des plus puissants. Il peut se métamorphoser en n'importe quel objet ou être vivant. »

Murasaki se mordit la lèvre, inquiète.

« Si ça se trouve il nous écoute en ce moment. » fit fatalement Naru.  
« Comment peut-on s'en débarrasser ? »

Silence.  
Lin lança un regard en biais à Naru. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul pour annoncer son plan à Murasaki. L'onmyôji se leva et sortit du bureau.

« Veuillez m'excuser. »

Naru et la femme aux cheveux acajou se retrouvèrent seuls. Finalement Naru prit la parole :

« Un kitsune a deux points faibles. Tout d'abord son nom. Et ensuite, s'il possède une personne, le résidus de possession contenant une partie de sa puissance. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, sans vraiment comprendre.

« Je veux essayer d'exploiter ces deux points faibles. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Surtout que mes assistants sont plus réticents à l'idée de déloger un yôkai pareil… »

Murasaki acquiesça silencieusement. Et tout à coup, des petits coups légers se firent entendre sur la porte.

« Murasaki-sama ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« J'apporte le thé que vous m'aviez demandé. »  
« Vous pouvez entrer. »

La servante en kimono turquoise fit coulisser la porte et déposa le service à thé sur la table. Murasaki lui permit de se retirer et s'occupa de remplir les tasses.

« Shibuya-san. Vous ne m'avez pas encore expliqué la présence du koto dans mon auberge. » fit-elle soudain tandis qu'elle lui offrait sa tasse rempli de thé.  
« Du temps où cette auberge était encore une okiya, une geisha du nom de Kurenaï vivait ici. » répondit nonchalamment Naru. « Elle avait une passion folle, presque pathologique pour son instrument de musique, un koto. Et curieusement, une famille de renard avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son jardin. Les kitsune sont souvent rattachés à un élément qui est la source de leur pouvoir. Ce peut-être le feu, la terre, l'eau ou, dans le cas présent, la musique. J'imagine qu'il y a un lien entre les deux. Malheureusement je n'ai pas assez d'explications pour étendre cette théorie. »  
« C'est tout à fait plausible. » annonça d'un coup Murasaki. « Ma grand-mère m'a raconté que Kurenaï s'est suicidé après que son koto ait disparu. Et on m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait les renards en horreur… »

Naru leva les yeux de sa tasse, surpris.

« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a fait une chose qu'une geisha décente n'aurait pas du faire. »

**xXx**

Finalement, la rokuro-kubi, lassée d'entendre les jérémiades du moine et désirant ne pas réveiller Mai, Masako et Ayako, profondément endormies en position assise, décida de faire un petit tour. Mais bon, il n'y avait presque plus d'humains ici. Ce n'était pas amusant.

En chemin, elle croisa l'étranger blond. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Quelque chose en lui, lui déplaisait fortement. Cette désagréable odeur d'encens peut-être ? Ses grands noirs virèrent au jaune et elle s'élança vers l'humain pour l'attaquer.

Sans succès. Elle était passé au travers. Il ne l'a même pas remarqué.

La silhouette de la rokuro-kubi disparut progressivement.  
Les illusions ne marchaient pas sur lui.  
Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle devait attaquer de front avant que cet étranger blond ne deviennent trop dangereux.

**xXx**

_« Maiko ! »_

_Mai ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre.  
Il y avait un grand renard blanc. Avec de nombreuses queues. Il était presque invisible dans la neige du jardin. Jardin que se trouvait être celui de Kurenaï la geisha._

_« Je suis là, Maiko… »_

_Le grand renard blanc semblait réconforté un renard roux, un peu plus petit._

_« Mère… »_

_Devant la terrasse en bois, il y avait une énorme flaque de sang encore luisante. Et dans cette flaque, trois petits cadavres à poil roux. Les bébés renardeaux. Et jetée au loin, la grande fourche, dont les piques étaient écarlates._

_« Elle les a tué…cette sale humaine ! »  
« Shhhh…calme-toi. »_

_Le renard roux grogna sourdement._

_« Pourquoi les a-t-elle tué ?! Ils ne leur avaient rien fait ! »_

_Une lueur maléfique envahit le regard mordoré du renard roux._

_« Moi aussi…je vais lui dérober ce à quoi elle tient le plus au monde ! »  
« Maiko ! Ne fais pas ça ! »_

_Mais le renard s'avança vers la terrasse. Et progressivement la silhouette du canidé disparût au profit d'un corps de femme aux longs cheveux roux, complètement nue._

_« Dis adieu à ton koto, sale humaine… »_

**xXx**

D'après Shibuya-san, s'il était capable d'entendre ou de voir quelque chose, cela voulait que ce quelque chose était bien réel et non une nouvelle illusion.

Lorsque le chef de la SPR lui avait annoncé ça, Takigawa avait bien ri et lui avait dit qu'il était devenu le détecteur de vrai ou faux de l'équipe. Puis le bassiste avait beaucoup moins ri lorsque Naru lui a expliqué pourquoi lui ne pouvait distinguer le réel de l'irréel. Parce que seul les vrais religieux n'étaient pas victimes des illusions du renard. Mais le faux-moine (puisqu'il semblerait qu'il n'en était pas un vrai )s'était consolé en mettant Ayako dans le même panier.

Il n'avait pas vu le kappa, ni le nue, ni la rokuro-kubi. Par contre, il avait réellement vu un renard dans le jardinet. Et la bestiole semblait sacrément remontée contre lui.  
John s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et soupira. Le voilà condamné à errer dans toutes l'auberge à la recherche d'un renard. Ça ne lui plaisait guère.  
Surtout que lorsqu'il avait croisé Lin dans le couloir, le chinois était soudain devenu tout pâle et avait failli déchaîner tous ses shiki. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était entouré de yôkai de toutes sortes. Genre un nekomata, une yuki-onna, un tanuki et un énorme dragon à huit tête.  
John ne savait pas ce qu'était un nekomata, une yuki-onna ou un tanuki. mais il avait bien compris que le kitsune lui en voulait méchamment pour le « harceler » de la sorte même s'il ne voyait rien…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller pou rejoindre les autres à la base, un petit bruit attira son attention. Il se tint debout, écoutant attentivement.  
Et soudain une cascade notes jaillirent d'un coup au beau milieu du couloir. John se raidit : cette fois c'était bien réel !  
Il se précipita en direction de la source de la musique. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs en courant comme une fou, s'attirant ainsi quelques regards curieux de la part des servantes qu'il croisa.  
Elles n'entendaient pas la musique.

Mais pour lui, la musique se fit de plus en plus forte.

« Ici. »

Il fit coulisser la porte et entra prudemment, tout en parcourant la pièce, un petit salon, du regard. La porte se claqua d'un coup sec. Le prêtre sursauta et se précipita vers l'entrée : la porte était bloquée !

« Toi. »

John se figea. D'où venait cette voix grave de femme ? Il n'y avait personne quand il était rentré. Il se retourna doucement et tomba face à face avec une grande femme aux longs cheveux roux. Cette dernière lui saisit le menton de sa main griffue et planta ses yeux jaunes à la pupille verticale dans ceux bleu azuré de John.  
Le prêtre se dégagea d'un coup et se saisit de sa fiole contenant de l'eau bénite. Avant même que la renarde ne réagisse, il lança la bouteille.  
Sauf que celle-ci explosa avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

La renarde eut un ricanement et dévoila une grosse rangée de crocs tandis que ses oreilles pointues se rabattaient en arrière. D'une seule main, elle saisit la gorge de John avec vélocité.

« Pauvre humain…mais que croyais-tu donc ? » grogna-t-elle avec une voix sourde.

John tenta de desserrer la prise en agrippant ses deux mains sur le poignet de la renarde. Elle eût un rire amusé qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose.

« Laisse-moi juste emprunter ton corps, humain. »

**xXx**

Mai fit coulisser la porte avec violence et déboula dans la base.

« Naru ! Le nom ! J'ai le nom du kitsune. »

Malheureusement, Naru n'était pas là et seul le vide accueillit ses bonnes paroles. Mai fit la moue, s'affala dans un des fauteuils et tâcha de reprendre son souffle. Si elle avait su qu'il n'y avait personne, elle n'aurait pas autant couru…  
Elle repensa à son rêve.

Maiko : l'enfant de la danse.

Elle avait le nom de la renarde. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le yôkai l'avait autant menacé dans son précédent rêve. Elle avait sûrement dû prévoir qu'un moment ou un autre que son nom parviendrait à Mai par le biais de ses souvenirs. Et si Naru disait vrai à propos de l'efficacité du nom, le kitsune avait de quoi s'inquiéter…  
Mai se mit à ricaner toute seule. Et si le kitsune se comportait comme un bon chien-chien docile et répondait au « Assis ! » et au « Coucher ! » ? Elle pourrait l'adopter ; au moins son appartement paraîtrait moins vide.  
Des bruits de pas la sortirent de sa rêverie.

« Ah John ! Rien de spécial à signaler ? »  
« Non. Tout est normal. »

Mai s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et fit balancer ses jambes en l'air. Oui, ce serait marrant d'avoir un kitsune domestique ! Sous sa forme de canidé, il serait à câliner et sous sa forme humaine, elle serait presque la grande sœur ou la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mai se mit à sourire bêtement. Ce serait vraiment bien.

**xXx**

Lorsque le teint de Masako vira au blanc, Naru ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Après tout, c'était assez fréquent de la voir pâlir d'un coup sous l'effet d'un quelconque phénomène.  
Lorsqu'il entendit Ayako ordonner à personne d'approcher, il décida tout de même de jeter un coup sur ce qui se passait.  
Lorsqu'il vit Bô-san accroupi devant une petite sphère orange, irisée et brillante, il jubila intérieurement. Il avait enfin un résidus de possession…en sa possession.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Lin se précipiter dans le couloir, après que Masako lui ait murmuré quelque chose, en criant qu'il fallait absolument attraper John… Naru se dit que ce kitsune était franchement pénible de posséder la personne la plus à même de l'exorciser et saisit la petite sphère avant de suivre Lin en courant.

**xXx**

Trop occupée à imager des scénarios familiaux avec son peut-être futur renard domestique, Mai n'avait même pas remarqué le comportement étrange de John.  
A travers son corps, le renard jetait des regards furtifs dans toute la pièce, un peu effrayé par toutes ces machines grises mais en même temps un peu curieux.  
C'était incroyable comment les hommes évoluaient en si peu de temps.  
Par contre, il n'y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Avisant le couteau aiguisé posé à côté de la corbeille à fruits, le kitsune ricana : c'était toujours aussi facile de posséder un humain et d'en tuer un autre à l'arme blanche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, John ? » demanda innocemment Mai, se redressant de son fauteuil.  
« Oh ! Trois fois rien. » répondit le renard tout en attrapant le couteau et examinant le reflet que lui renvoyait la lame métallique.  
« Vraiment ? C'avait pourtant l'air de sacrément t'amuser. » répondit la future victime, boudeuse.

John se retourna pour faire face à Mai et eut un rictus haineux, tout en jouant avec le couteau. Mai cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois et prit soudain une mine horrifiée.

Depuis quand John avait-il les yeux jaunes avec une pupille fendue ? Depuis quand un prêtre catholique s'amusait-il avec un couteau en ayant un air aussi sadique ?  
Le kitsune avait possédé John ?!

Mai déglutit péniblement et tenta d'exécuter les neuf sceaux qui lui avait appris Ayako. Mais ça ou rien, on n'aurait pas vu pas la différence : le kitsune se contentait de sourire méchamment tandis que l'attaque de Mai ricochait lamentablement contre une sorte de mur invisible.  
Lassé, John s'approcha de Mai, couteau en main.

« Je pensais pourtant t'avoir prévenu, Taniyama Mai…de ne pas toucher à mes souvenirs. »

Les images du renard blanc consolant le renard roux revinrent subitement en mémoire à Mai.

« Ce que vous a fait Kurenaï…était vraiment horrible. » murmura-t-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

Les pupilles déjà fendues, se rétrécirent en une minuscule ligne verticale.

« Vraiment ? » siffla le renard. « Et comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde ce que je ressens ? »  
« Parce que moi aussi…on m'a retiré ce que j'avais de plus cher. » La gorge de Mai se serra. « Ma mère. Mon père. On me les a pris. »

Le visage de John, crispé par la haine, sembla s'adoucir un court instant.

« Kitsune-san.. » commença tout doucement Mai, sans utiliser le prénom. « Kitsune-san, si vous faîtes fuir tous ces gens…c'est pour vos enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez qu'ils reposent en paix loin des humains qui les ont tués. »

Pour toute réponse, Mai entendit un curieux grognement. Elle prit ça pour un oui de la part du renard.

« Si vous voulez, kitsune-san, je peux leur expliquer pourquoi. J'essaierai de leur faire comprendre. Et on vous laissera en paix. »

Le renard fut tiraillé par un dilemme de taille : tuer cette fille et faire fuir les autres ou bien…essayer de lui faire confiance ?  
John secoua sa tête. Non, non ! Les humains ont toujours été méchants et haineux envers ceux de son espèce. Mais cette fille…cette fille semblait ressentir et comprendre sa douleur. Un don d'empathie peut-être ? Quelque part, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, Maiko ressentait un peu de soulagement et joie.  
Finalement, John baissa le couteau et Mai lui sourit gentiment. Un sourire qui illuminait le cœur noir et rongé par la haine de la renarde…

Mais il ne passa même pas quelques minutes avant le reste de la SPR ne déboule en trombe dans la base.

« MAI ! Éloigne-toi de lui ! Il est possédé par le renard ! »

John fléchit les jambes en grognant sourdement prêt à attaquer alors que Lin se précipitait pour l'immobiliser. Sentant venir le chinois, John voulut lancer le couteau sur Lin, sous les yeux horrifiés du reste de la SPR.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'improbable se produisit.

« MAIKO ! ASSIS ! »

Voyant venir le drame, Mai avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, priant pour que l'effet du nom fonctionne.  
Et John, en bon kitsune obéissant, s'assit aussitôt sur le plancher vernis et Lin, pris dans son élan, faillit s'étaler sur le sol.

Il y eut un moment de silence terrible, où tout le monde fixait John et Mai, tour à tour. Toujours par terre, le prêtre lançait des regards mauvais avec ses yeux jaunes.  
Mai, finalement, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda le kitsune dans les yeux.

« Maiko. Quitte ce corps, s'il te plaît. C'est vraiment trop flippant de voir John agir comme ça. »

Le renard fronça ses sourcils et se leva, résigné.

« D'accord. »

Une lumière orange émana du corps de John et s'évapora dans l'air.  
Les iris de John retrouvèrent leur couleur bleue initiale et Bô-san rattrapa le prêtre avant que celui-ci ne tombe totalement dans les pommes.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » fit-il en passant sa main sur ses tempes.

Ayako le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

« C'est vraiment lui, cette fois ? »  
« Oui. » coupa Naru. « Regardez là-bas. »

Réfugiée sous un meuble, la renarde les fixait intensément de ses grands yeux jaunes. Mai s'approcha et tendit sa main à la bestiole en souriant gentiment. Le canidé la renifla légèrement et daigna sortir de sa cachette. Seulement, il resta fourré entre les jambes de Mai, méfiant.

« Mai. Dis-lui de prendre forme humaine pour qu'il s'explique. »  
« Pour qu'elle s'explique. » corrigea Mai. « Tu veux bien, Maiko ? »

Le renard s'avança tout doucement et prit peu à peu forme humaine : une grande femme aux cheveux roux habillé d'un somptueux kimono rouge. Seuls ses yeux jaune fauve et ses oreilles animales qui dépassaient de sa chevelure indiquaient qu'il s'agissait là d'une créature surnaturelle.  
Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Naru, qui tenait toujours la sphère orangée.

« Rends-moi ça immédiatement, humain. »  
« Après quelques explications. »

La renarde grogna sourdement mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de dévisager Naru en plissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi hantez-vous cet endroit ? »  
« Quoi ?! Hanter cet endroit ? Tu veux rire, humain ! » cria le kitsune hors d'elle. « Ceci est ma demeure ! Et je compte bien foutre dehors tous ces misérables qui viennent ici ! Depuis que cette salope d'humaine s'est donnée la mort, cette okiya est mienne ! »  
« …cette salope d'humaine ? » répéta Bô-san.  
« Une saleté de geisha ! » La renarde eut soudain un rictus malfaisant. « C'était à mourir de rire lorsqu'elle a vu que son si précieux koto avait disparu ! Et lorsque j'en jouais depuis le jardin, elle avait des crises de folie ! Elle criait, elle hurlait, elle jetait des objets ! C'était hilarant ! Et un jour, la pauvrette s'est pendue avec la ceinture de son kimono ! »  
« Vous l'avez poussé au suicide ? »

Et là, le pur rire de sadisme de le renarde fit frissonner tout le monde et soudain ces yeux jetèrent des éclairs.

« Elle a tué mes enfants ! Elle m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux ! Ils n'avaient même pas encore leurs deuxièmes queues ! Cette garce méritait le même sort : je lui ai volé son koto ! »

Naru la considéra longuement, jouant avec la balle orangée, puis lui dit finalement :

« Mais vous êtes arrivée à vos fins, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait payé à Kurenaï, vous l'avez amenée au désespoir et à la mort. »

Maiko acquiesça lentement, méfiante. Cet humain ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Pourquoi rester ici et faire fuir tous les humains alors ? »  
« Je veux juste que mes enfants reposent en paix. Lorsque cette humaine au kiseru a voulu ouvrir une auberge, l'okiya tombait en ruine. J'ai eu peur que les travaux pour rénover le bâtiment… que ces humains ne déterrent les cadavres de mes enfants. » répondit-elle et ses oreilles s'affaissèrent curieusement, comme celle d'un chien battu.  
« Kitsune-san… quand sont nés vos enfants ? »

Les oreilles rousses se redressèrent aussitôt par surprise.

« Durant l'ère Edo.»  
« Vous rendez-vous compte combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis leurs morts ? »

La renarde ne répondit rien.

« Plus de trois cents ans. Il n'y a plus de cadavres ici depuis bien longtemps et vos enfants reposent sûrement en paix. Mais si vous continuez à vous agiter pour eux, c'est vous qui risquerez de perturber leur repos. »

Les mains du yôkai se mirent à trembler violemment.

« Tr…trois cents ans ? Je…tant que ça !? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me souviens encore.. C'est toujours aussi net dans ma mémoire ! Je revois la fourche et…tout le sang sur la neige ! Cette garce qui jubilait ! Je me souviens encore de son visage tout bleu lorsqu'elle s'est pendue ! C'est impossible qu'autant de temps soit passé ! »

Soudain, une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et la renarde vit le sourire mélancolique de Mai.

« Tu sais…moi aussi je me souviens encore parfaitement de ma mère. Et pourtant ça fait plus de dix ans qu'elle est morte. Je peux te dire qu'elle était brune et très bouclée. Elle mettait toujours du mascara noir et de l'ombre à paupière marron… Et elle adorait mettre des vêtements bleus… »

La renarde la regarda avec des grands yeux mouillés puis elle se jeta sur Mai en criant un « Taniyama-sama ! » éploré et frotta vivement sa tête et ses oreilles contre sa poitrine…comme un chien qui veut un câlin.

Tout le monde regarda la scène, médusés.

Finalement, elle se décrocha de Mai et vint s'incliner devant John.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas du emprunter un corps sans permission. »

John ne répondit rien, trop surpris d'un tel retournement de caractère.  
Et se tournant vers le reste de la troupe.

« Pardon de vous avoir fait peur avec tous ces yôkai. »

La plupart acquiescèrent rapidement en disant que non, non, ce n'était pas si grave. Sauf Bô-san bien sûr qui avait toujours son mot à dire et qui maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible. Le problème, c'est que les renards ont l'ouïe beaucoup plus développée que l'oreille humaine…

« Un problème, le bonze ? » feula-t-elle, soudain redevenue menaçante, les griffes près du cou de sa future victime.

Tout le monde s'écarta rapidement.

« Non, non… »

Maiko consentit à le relâcher.

« Très bien alors ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Derrière, Masako marmonnait quelques paroles à propos de « personnalité double » ou encore de « schizophrénie avancée ».

_Finalement, tout s'arrangeait…_

« Ah ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! » s'exclama soudain la renarde.

Elle sortit une affreuse chose rousse de nulle part et le tendit à Ayako.

« Désolée. Je me suis rendue compte qu'après que c'était du synthétique.»

_…ou presque._

* * *

Reviews ? :) N'hésitez à critiquer !


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue promis, épilogue du ! :) Voilà la toute dernière partie pour cloturer cette histoire.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Ils étaient arrivés dans un luxueux ryokan hanté.  
Ils avaient bravé les assauts monstrueux des yôkai.  
Ils avaient réussi à sortir la renarde de son trou.  
Ils avaient réussi à calmer la haine et la colère sourde qui étreignait son cœur noir et déchiré.  
Naru avait consenti à lui rendre la petite balle orange après que la renarde se soit calmée.  
Murasaki les avait payé avec une liasse de billets aussi haute que le Tour de Babel.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais encore une question subsistait…

« On fait quoi du renard ? »

Et un gros silence était alors tombé.

La réponse était cependant venue d'elle-même :  
La renarde avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un auquel elle pourrait se rattacher. Elle n'avait plus rien ; même plus les cadavres de ses trois enfants sur lesquels elle veillait.  
Et de l'autre côté, Mai avait aussi désespérément besoin de compagnie dans son appartement vide. Elle n'avait plus aucun parent et, tous les soirs lorsqu'elle revenait de l'école, c'était une solitude monstrueuse qui s'emparait d'elle. Même si son emploi à la SPR lui avait donné la sensation de retrouver une famille.

C'était comme deux aimants qui s'attiraient irrémédiablement, quoi que l'on puisse faire.

Pendant que tous les exorcistes débattaient sur l'avenir du renard, Mai avait soudain débarqué, un grand sourire angélique aux lèvres avec Maiko bien calée dans ses bras sous sa forme animale, avec un air bienheureux sur les babines.

« Je peux la garder chez moi ? »

Cette simple petite phrase eut l'effet d'un cyclone.

**xXx**

« Tu sais…je persiste à dire que ce n'est vraiment pas très sain tout ça. » marmonna Bô-san, mal à l'aise.

Naru haussa les épaules.

« Où est le problème ? Ça leur fait plaisir et ça arrange nos affaires. »  
« Oui, mais… »

Takigawa lança un regard à Maiko qui, sous sa forme humaine, se collait amoureusement contre Mai.

« C'est une vision…un peu dérangeante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
« Mon esprit n'est pas aussi perverti que le tien. » répliqua simplement Naru.

Le moine les observa de nouveau. Et le sang lui monta au visage.

« Contrôlez-vous, Takigawa-san. » grommela Lin qui passait devant lui en portant une caisse remplie de câble.

Le bassiste lui cria qu'il savait parfaitement se contrôler et marmonna tout seul dans son coin. Il vit soudain John arriver avec une autre caisse et d'un coup sec, il attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses-toi ? »

John lança un regard en direction de la jeune fille et la renarde.

« C'est plutôt mignon. Maiko a l'air de beaucoup aimé Mai. »

Bô--san daigna relâcher son col en grommelant et décida de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour passer ses nerfs.

« Où est Ayako ? » demanda-t-il.

Masako lui indiqua l'autre bout du parking. La miko était au téléphone depuis un bon quart d'heure et quelque fois on entendait des « Mais tu m'avais juré que c'était de la vraie fourrure ! » ou bien des « Combien as-tu payé pour une arnaque pareille ? » et surtout des « Ah ! Ils vont m'entendre au magasin ! ».

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre : Mai avait juste un nouvel animal de compagnie

**xXx**

« C'est ici ! »

Maiko lança un regard très intéressé au bâtiment en briques foncées : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un immeuble.

« C'est donc là où habite Taniyama-sama. » fit pensivement la renarde.  
« Appelle-moi juste Mai, Maiko-chan. » reprit Mai pour la énième fois tandis qu'elles entraient dans la résidence.  
« D'accord, Taniyama-sama. »

En soupirant, Mai fit tourner la clef dans la serrure de sa porte.

« Voilà ! C'est chez moi ! »

Maiko prit subitement sa forme animale et s'en alla fourrer son nez un peu partout et renifler tout ce qu'elle trouvait. A présent, c'était son nouveau territoire ! Après un moment, elle reprit forme humaine, satisfaite.

« J'aime bien ! » conclut-elle en rejoignant Mai dans la petite cuisine.  
« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu manges à part de l'_azuki-meshi _? » demanda Mai en ouvrant son réfrigérateur pour prendre du lait. Et n'entendant de réponse : « Maiko ? »  
« C'est quoi cette CHOSE ?! » hurla la renarde en désignant le réfrigérateur  
« C'est là où je mets ma nourriture. »

Le yôkai fixa l'appareil suspicieusement tandis que Mai alla faire réchauffer son lait dans le micro-onde ! Elle appuya sur le bouton « Marche ».  
Et Maiko hurla.

« AH ! Quel est ce bruit étrange ! » Elle s'approcha et fit un bond en arrière. « AH ! Ça tourne et ça fait de la lumière ! »  
« C'est juste un micro-onde. » répondit Mai, surprise.  
« Quoi ?! Cette chose crée elle aussi des micro-mondes ! »  
« Non, mais… »

L'horloge sonna quatre coups. Maiko émit des cris stridents et alla se réfugier sous le canapé sous sa forme animale, tout tremblante. Des coups de pieds provenant du plafond et des "Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?!" se firent soudain entendre.

Mai allait devoir améliorer ses qualités en terme de diplomatie urbaine et enseigner à Maiko l'art de dompter les appareils ménagers à défaut de manier des illusions. Et ces deux tâches s'annonçaient d'office ardues.

Mais au moins, l'appartement vide était à présent plus rempli et animé qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Et pour Mai, ça valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde.

**-FIN-**

Oh mon Dieu, ça fait terriblement bizarre d'écrire "FIN". Je me sens horriblement satisfaite et fière d'avoir réussi à terminer une fic sans m'arrêter en plein milieu. (Quoi que celle-ci est assez petite...)  
Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ! :)

_Coatlicue_


End file.
